


Bad Idea

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Assassination Attempt(s), Beetlejuice References, Blitzo cares for stolas, Blitzo is Bad at Feelings (Helluva Boss), Blood and Gore, Broken Families, Caring Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Circus, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Divorce, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, Girls Kissing, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Heavy Drinking, I like stella's evil parents, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Original Character(s), Parent Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Protective Siblings, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Sibling Rivalry, Stella falls in love with the right imp, Stolas saves Blitzo a lot, Trust Issues, Useless Lesbians, Written Before Episode 3, a bit OOC, just this chapter so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: Stellas loses it after seeing Stolas, at the Harvest festival, kiss Blitzo and for that creature to kiss him backShe takes Octavia and her things and leaves the Goetia family manor to one of her family houses, but after weeks she just wants to have fun again to ignore all this pain this loveless, arranged married had caused for her and StolasShe wasn't expecting to fall for a gorgeous, brave, and cocky female Imp, however and starts to realize a few things
Relationships: Barbie Wire & Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Barbie Wire & Loona (Helluva Boss), Barbie Wire & Tilla (Helluva Boss), Barbie Wire/Verosika (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Octavia Goetia, Blitzo & Robo Fizz (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Tilla (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Robo Fizz (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Blitzo/Verosika Mayday, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Octavia Goetia & Loona, Octavia Goetia & Stella Goetia, Octavia Goetia & Stolas Goetia, Stella Goetia/Barbie Wire, Stella Goetia/Stolas Goetia
Comments: 68
Kudos: 155





	1. Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHHHHHH! Okay, I shouldn't be starting a new story but with the end of Drama Club happening, I just couldn't help myself with the idea that came into my head! Get ready for angst and more angst!
> 
> So something you should know, this doesn't have to with my Parenting Stolitz au this is it's own thing also like the episode for Helluva come out this may not be canon anymore so just have fun with it!! 
> 
> Also, I'm kinda interpreting how I think Tilla and Barbie Wire will be in the show I think Barbie and Blitzo definitely have a sibling rivalry a playful one while Tilla has mom vibes

Stella left that morning with her daughter, Octavia. She couldn't deal with Stolas anymore. Wanting to ruin his damn status in Hell with some mere Imp. An Imp who apparently had stolen his Grimoire of Worlds. And instead of killing him on the damn spot. He let that sorry creature live on and keep coming back every full moon. She wasn't going to say anything publically now, but when Stolas took that filthy creature to the Harvest festival in the Wrath ring and _**kissed**_ him. Which that...thing. That heartless, loveless, homewrecker did the same.

She lost it, taking all her things, her guards and Octavia, and leaving to her family home. Somewhere Stolas won't find them.

She knew Octavia loved Stolas, but in a blind rage, she did what she had to do.

Octavia hasn't left her room since.

She hasn't heard anything from Stolas either. She had blocked his number and told her soldiers not to say a word about this. She wanted to be off the radar, especially with Hell's paparazzi and news outlets that would love to explote her right now while she was in this state.

Her talons gripped her glass as she poured herself another drink to drown her sorrows. Her feathers had much less of the gorgeous glow they once had, now a darker gray color as she drank the glass of liquor. She wanted to forget everything. One night. For just one night, not be stuck like this anymore.

The sounds of Octavia's music blared through the air, drowned out by the walls. Stella usually hated this type of music. But surprisingly. She felt herself becoming lost in the lyrics.

_Too let loose._

_Fight against the system._

_To live your own life for once_.

Stella stood up, fixing her corset around her waist before leaving towards her room to get ready. She would do just that.

* * *

That night, she planned to go into the Pentagram to actually have some fun. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked better than how she's been for the past weeks. A pink silk dress with a large, black and white feathered scarf, that went and wrapped around her body.

" Let's hope I remember this spell." She cleared her throat and raised her hand as she recounted the spell from the book of worlds. A spell that would change her from Stella Goetia to another bird-like hell-born. She could always just say she was from a distant family in another ring of Hell. She hummed softly, preening her newly white feathers with large black tips instead of her usual pink and grey ones. most of her pink had vanished away leaving her more of a stark black and white bird compared to her gray and pink form.

She unlocked her door and was greeted by a guard ready to escort her to her ride. She told them to wait down the hall as she looked longingly towards Octavia's room. Stella didn't have the same relationship with Stolas had with their little girl. Ever since she was born. She hated to admit that. She hated to admit she was even guilty of taking her with her. Maybe it was the lesser amount of alcohol now in her, but that door looked so... _bland._ Bland without her daughters added, loving, teen-angst filled touch. Stella usually hated when she was in one of those moods, but it really gave their manor character. Now she was left with a boring blank slate. Her talons knocked against the wooden door, pressing into it a bit.

" Octavia. Dove? Would you..." She didn't finish her sentence, words that never falling finished fell off her tongue. She sighed, scurrying off. She didn't even know what to say to her. She would sleep on her thoughts tonight. As she left, laying on the messy covers. Her feathers stuck to her face and pillow as she was wet with tears. She wept silently, throat raw and dehydrated probably from the amount she cried on and on. She was heartbroken. And clutching her phone to her chest with a picture of her and her daddy on it.

She missed him.

* * *

Loud music blasted through the club as lights flashed. This wasn't what Stella usually would have picked to have a good time. The opera or Goetia parties sounded much more of her style. But she wasn't supposed to be Stella tonight. She was supposed to have fun. She would have to leave soon though as her guards were still there and would possible give her away. She didn't care though. She just wanted to have some fun tonight.

The obnoxious music blasted through the club as her hips moved to the beat while the glass was held in her hand tightly. It reminded her of the type of music Octavia would listen to.

She shook that idea quickly out of her head before downing her drink and quickly asking for another. As the Goetia demon took her other drink, she hadn't noticed a lesser demon, a sinner coming up from her behind. Till she heard a sickening crunch and turn back around. Standing before her looked a very annoyed, female Imp standing over the unconscious figure. She gave Stella a toothy grin before hopping up onto one of the bar stools and ordering herself something to drink. She wanted to scoff in annoyance at the demon, being the same pest that ruined her husband, till they shook her tiny pouch that held her money and black, Goetia credit cards.

" I'd keep these in a safer place next time, toots." The Imp woman smirked, tossing it towards Stella who gripped it quickly." Ya just asking to get robbed by ugly's." She grabbed her drink and chugged a bit of it," Make sense though."

" Excuse me?!" Stella's face scrunched up in annoyance.

"-Cus," They held up a black claw. A stark difference compared to her mostly red body with white markings on her," These idiots ain't used to seeing an _Angel_ in Hell~" She winked at Stella before hoping off the stool." Ever want a good time tonight. Come find me~" She grinned flirtily." The names Barbie. Barbie Wire." The Imp waltzed off, swaying her hips to the music. Looking like she didn't even care she was talking to a noblewoman.

She stared in confusion as she looked down at her purse. That Imp. Gave it back to her?

She thought quietly as she took her seat again, ignoring the demon on the ground next to her. She's always had these thoughts about Imps. They steal, cheat and ruin everyone else's lives just to get ahead in life by themselves. The Imp Stolas slept with solidified this belief in her that she's had from this young age just because of her parents and Hell's society.

But then why did this girl, Barbie. Give her it back. Beat a sinner that was going to rob her for what? She stared at her purse.

She got up quickly and went into the crowd to find her. The Goetia demon's eyes looked through the crowd, eyeing up the specific Imp on the dancefloor, bopping her head to the beat. Bouncing against the club. Her tail shook a bit, back and forth before Barbie spun around and got to see the disguised Stella.

" Oh~ You again. Couldn't get enough of me? Ya know I get that a lot." She smirked, turning to her.

" I.." She bit back any negative thing her mouth would say, she breathed out." I wanted to say that." She groaned." Screw it..." She muttered under her breath. Would you like to.." She kept an eye on her guards and subtly shooed them off." Do you want...to get another drink? With me? I'll pay."

" Oh really now?" She leaned against the wall." Sure toots. You're really interested in me huh?" She snickered." I like that."

Her feather puffed up a little, a bit surprised and shocked." I'm not interested." She snuffed," I just. I just want to thank you. For not letting that sinner steal from me. Or stealing from me."

" Oh sure." Barbie Wire snickered, nodding at her and picking up his cup." Your feathers say otherwise." She clicked her nails against the drink." There they are again." Barbie Wire pointed causing Stella to huff.

" You know, getting a drink by myself sounds quite refreshing now." She stuffed her card back into her bag, before going to walk off. Barbie Wire laughed, shaking her head.

" Wait! I'm coming!" She laughed, jogging after her." Hey, you got long legs for a noble demon." Barbie Wire grinned." So, what do you wanna do for tonight?"

* * *

Those simple words somehow got her to buy her a drink. Then another and another. At this point, with the amount Stella had been drinking, it didn't take long before she was pulling the woman into some back room and bringing her back into the soft bedding as her arm loosely hung over her neck while Barbie ravaged her face like the last meal for her. Kissing and teasing her as her tail wrapped around her thigh.

She didn't remember much that night, only to yawn quietly as many of her feathers were scattered in some bedding. When she rolled over, her eyes practically burst out of her head seeing a female Imp snoring next to her. She shot back in surprise as her eyes picked up that not only was she in bed with an Imp, but her magic must have worn off while she slept, leaving her out in the open as Stella Goetia.

Her head was bounding with her fears and a bad hangover. She just wanted to get home and out of the public till that afternoon. She had something important to do, but she couldn't even think right now

" Bloody fucking blazes..." She silently cursed, grabbing her heels and pulling them on with her dress as Barbie slept away the morning. Once she gathered herself up enough, she was ready to leave with her guards. Until she looked back at the Imp." Do I...No! No...what if it gets out..." She bit her talon, nervously." She was a good shag though...Lucifer damned, Stolas. He was right. Imps are great fucks." She hissed, summoning a quill in hand with some old-timey looking paper. She scribbled out a statement to her, telling her that if she would like to do something like this again. All she would have to do was call her. Once it was fitting enough, she flicked the pen off and quickly left the room, finding her guards and leaving the establishment quickly without being seen. Most people were drunk and asleep anyway.

A few hours later, Barbie groaned loudly as she leaned over, scratching around for any warmth, only to find the bed empty and abandon." Aw, come on. No kiss goodbye," She yawned laying up." Could have used a could eating out before today." She scratched between her horns." Oh fuck," The Imp quickly dove for her phone as it was going off crazily." Tilla's gonna kill me. The price you pay to get some ass I guess."

She quickly texted her that she was coming, turning her phone off as Tilla was giving her an earful." I'm not a fucking baby." She huffed, only to stop and stare at a piece of paper left in the room. Her tail scoops it up as she read it, muttering to herself till her eyes shot out of her head, seeing who left it for her.

" I FUCKED STELLA GOETIA?! AND SURVIVED!?"

* * *

Blitzo hopped the fence of the Goetia family manor, running across the lawn and through the garden before getting to the balcony that leads into Stolas's room. He spat on his hands before gripping the large vines tightly and scaling up the building. He hadn't seen Stolas in days since...the incident at the festival. That spark he left tingled on Blitzo's mouth even if it's been days. He's never felt this way before after a kiss. He's kissed many, being a blubbering pan who falls for any cutie on the block. But he and Stolas' relationship at first was merely fucking for his book. Favors for favors as he would say. But as they've been doing it, they've grown to kinda enjoy their monthly shags, even causing their relationship to grow too. With him sending a care package to Stolas, who came to help him when he broke his leg, to go out shopping with their daughters, to Stolas killing a whole gang to save Blitzo.

They've been through a lot, surprisingly. It was a bond they'd fall for each other. More along the line of Blitzo though as he was always told he couldn't find love. Well. Now he was.

Here he was in fact, climbing up to Stolas's room and holding Loona's phone tightly in his tail so he won't drop it. He begged her to let him borrow it for Stolas to speak with his daughter once more while she was under Stella's roof. Loona has been updating the two about Octavia and Stolas couldn't take it anymore. Blitzo was kinda getting worried the father might even do something drastic. Blitzo was honestly contemplating letting Stolas stay at his house for a few days. It would be less of a worry on the guy.

Fuck Blitzo might go grey earlier than he thought the cause of this.

He jumped onto the tile of the balcony right as he spotted Stolas. He was laying in his mess of blankets and covers, bloodshot eyes from his still, trickling, tears. And nursing a spoon full of chocolate and vanilla swirled greed-cream.

" You look awful." Blitzo jumped onto his bed. He didn't even move. Blitzo swallowed and scratched at his back." Understandable...I'd go crazy if something happened to Loona..."

Stolas let out a pitiful whine as he dropped his spoon into the carton of ice cream. Barring his face into his pillow, not carrying if sticky treat got all over. Blitzo quickly grabbed it and placed me off to the side.

" Look, I'm cutting to the chase. I got Loona's phone. Don't wreck it please I-" Stolas laid up in a flash, grabbing it before Blitzo couldn't finish his sentence." Oh, now you get up." He massaged his temple." Fucking-okay. Text her. We'll figure out a plan. But we need to get serious right fucking now. You've been like this for fucking Satan knows how long. You stink, you're depressed. You probably haven't eaten much either and it's getting harder to exist." He exasperated." Octavia needs someone strong right now. Moxxie told me, to tell you, that maybe.." He looked away." You should stay ya know-"

" I..don't know." He muffled through his pillow, trying to see if his daughter replies.

" Fucking- to stay with me." He cussed and covered his face." You heard me, bastard. You in or what. One time opportunity." Stolas stared for a moment with shock, hearing what Blitzo just told him.

" Are you sure? I won't want to be of bother. You are a rather busy man." The larger, bird demon admits.

" Better than me sprinting back and forth across town. Plus, ya know..." he scratched behind his horns again," Could be fun...This isn't going to be a regular thing I hope you know

" I.." Stolas sighed, covering his mouth with his talons as he thought quietly." I suppose. It would be better to be near others while we wait..." He nodded." Alright. Alright, I think I will take up your offer." Stolas smiled.

" No sex while this is happening." Blitzo pointed we need to get your kid back. You're really fucking weird without her. I never saw you this depressed. Also, you stink. Please just get a damn shower and get cleaned up." Blitzo covered his snout," You also should take care of whatever you need to do before we leave."

" Yes, I think I should get cleaned up." Stolas smiled as he stood up," Thank you Blitzy...Really." He smiled softly.

" Yeah yeah, whatever." Blitzo blew off, his cheeks starting to glow." I can't have my sugar daddy dying on me now." He huffed," Go get cleaned up. I can wait anyway." He prompts his boots onto the bed.

" Alright." He nods, quickly excusing himself to the bathroom. Blitzo peeked his eye open as Stolas left before picking up Loona's phone. He grazed through Stolas and Octavia's text. She really missed her dad. He felt bad for the kid. Kids shouldn't go through this bullshit, but guess this is what happens when you still do arrange marriages. Stolas was a really nice dad, telling her that even though he's not there right now she was going to be okay and they'll figure something out. He sighed quietly, shooting a text towards Loona to thank her. He dropped the phone into the messy covers and rubbed his face.

" Fucking shitty fuck fuck..." He swore up a storm and pulled out one of his phones he kept on him and called Moxxie." Hey...yes I'm at his fucking place. We're leaving soon. Open up the storage room with the weapons. Yes, Moxxie we're gonna think of a plan. You have no trust in me." He narrowed his eyes with irritation." THAT WAS ONE TIME..." He pulled the phone close to his face and yelled into it, trying to be quiet as he could." Fine fine! Whatever just get the shit we need." He hung up quickly after that and groaned." I can't believe we're doing this."

* * *

Stella entered her family's home with a sigh. Massaging her temple before one of her guards came to her side.

" Ms. Goetia." They saluted.

" _Quartz_." She hissed from the pain." What is it?"

" You're father and mother have arrived." They explained." And you're daughter hasn't left her room still." Stella sighed, looking at her palm before nodding," Make sure she's eaten please..."

" Madam? If you don't mind me asking, are you alright?" They hooted, a bit worried.

" _I just need an aspirin_." She muttered, heels clicking as she left.


	2. Little Miss Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbie Wire gets back to Tilla while Stella has to deal with her parents
> 
> As well, Blitzo is starting to realize how much he really cares for Stolas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna see if people are catching onto the names of the chapters >:)

Rushing into her clothes, Barbie grabbed her keys and pulled on her boots as she raced out of the room as fast as she could go before deciding that even with a cab she'd be late. Barbie decided to just sprint on foot, silently praying to whatever damn god this hellish place had, that it would protect her ass long enough till she got to Tilla.

Dodging others imp's and Hellhounds through the street, and fucking with a few creeps by stepping her heels into their feet or aiming her throwing knives at them. She made it in no time!

Literally.

She was extremely late for practice before tonight. And standing outside the largely glowing circus tent stood and very mad, yet worrying looking Tilla." Hey hey, big sister. Did I miss something? You know I feel like I don't tell you enough how amazing you are," She tried maneuvering around Tilla, but there was no use.

" Oh no, you don't!" Tilla's claws got her in the back of her black tank top and pulled her back to face her." You are late! Again!" She growled," Where the Heaven's have you been?"

" Been around-" She managed to escape her clutches, sliding right around her and racing into the tent with Tilla hot on her tail, trying to grab her tail so she couldn't keep running.

" I'm serious, Barbie!" She stomped as Barbie slid into her dressing area. Tilla had her own moral compass that she couldn't intrude as she changed." Oh god damn, you stubborn Imp!" She pushes back her hair as her tail swayed angrily." Where we're you today? I know you left last night to go out, but I told you to be here at EIGHT." She insisted," You promised you would."

" I slept in!" She hollered, pushing the door back before hopping onto a stool, and started to rub horn wax into her horns to keep them healthy, shiny, and dangerous." What crawled up your ass and died?!" She looked back, shooting her a look before wiping her hands off and grabbing some makeup.

" You're terrible sleep schedule." Tilla deadpanned," Did you sleep with someone again?"

" I'm not some hoe," Barbie shook her mascara at her before fixing her outfit. She scurried off towards the ring of the circus." Morning boys!" She greeted a few Imp's who worked with the duo.

" It's noon."

Barbie huffed, blowing them up as she tossed a rope into the air, hanging it into position as Tilla walked over to her younger sister, annoyed but more worry now.

" I'm serious, Barbie. What if something happened to you out there. I just want to know if you're okay." She followed after her, tossing the rope up and hanging it on a hook.

" And I told ya, Tilla! I'm good!" She spat in her hands before getting a firm grip onto it, causing her to go up into the air." I may have just slept with one person. I can't tell you who though!"

" Barbie...Nooo." Tilla covered her face," Another gang leader?!"

" NO!" Barbie's face was bright red as the rope swung softly back and forth till she was able to reach the diving board and hopped onto it with her older sister." Ms. Nicotiene was a really lovely gal! Don't lie!" Barie pointed up at her with her black claws." And it ain't her. Nobody you would know...I would hope." She started to sweat nervously as Tilla narrowed her eyes at her.

" Guessing game then? Hm? I can do this." Tilla scratches her chin," Famous." A nod. They walk across the board and sat onto a hanging swing." Famous like a sinner? Or famous like royalty? Like the royal family? The seven deadly princes? I know you have an eye on Princess Charlie, but isn't she dating someone!" Tilla flipped off the side of it as Barbie Wire clutched her hands tightly while they went through the air.

" Hey! Don't say that allowed!" Barbie huffed, blushing with embarrassment at the time Tilla found her at five years old writing a love letter to Princess Charlotte. She was so damn embarrassing as a kid." I'll give you one answer!" She huffed," If it'll keep you quiet. But I mean _really. Quiet_. You can't let anyone find out about this and I mean it!" She quickly said." I'm pretty sure I'm dead if that happens.

" Lucifer forbids, who did you sleep with last night, Barbie! I can't take it anymore!" Tilla's tail wrapped around the other swing as she went through the air while Barie did the same. They nodded at each other, holding their swings in hand, and ran off the diving boards after they landed back on them before meeting in the middle again, striking a finishing pose." You know I don't care as long as you won't get hurt! I can't let my baby sister get fucked around with. I need to show them who's boss! Now, who is it?" Tilla whispered as Barbie Wire sighed, chewing on her lip before whispering into her ear.

All the color left Tilla's face.

" _**WHAT?!**_ "

A loud crash was then heard as Barbie Wire watched Tilla immediately upon hearing that name, fall from her swing set and fall to the ground, landing in the shitty next that surrounded them in the ring while they practiced. The Imp that was still in the air could only look down, laughing nervously at the sight she had caused. Just merely mentioning that name caused her sister to lose focus and break a lot of equipment. How were most of HELL going to react?! How would citizens, sinners, demons, overlords, Nobles, and Royals alike go to react to a mere little Imp, sleeping with a woman with such power that pulled her to her knees last night?

Stella Goetia.

* * *

Stella held a bubbling cup in her hand before finishing it off with a sigh. She lowers her head, sucking in a breath before walking into the dining hall. Stella Goetia was the daughter of King Apollo, full name, Apollo Alexander-Moon Solomon, and Queen Natasha, full name, Natasha Estella-Aries Solomon. Waiting in the room was the two of them, looking ever annoyed that their daughter was late to such an important discussion.

The affair of her Husband.

" Hello. Mother. Father." Stella greeted, blowing quietly as she scurried over to her parents while they got up from their seats, receiving pecks on their cheek's from Stella once she arrived.

" Stella." Her mother said, sitting down once Stella went over to her father." I'm so glad you arranged for this little get together to discuss Stolas." Queen Natasha said with a bit of an annoyed expression," I wish you were here sooner, however." She muttered under her breath while Stella gave an apologetic face.

" Sorry, I had to see if my _daughter_ was alright." Stella apologized, silently sitting down.

" Ah yes, young Octavia. The Starfire of Hell who caused the whole sky of Hell to go into an eclipse." King Apollo said," She didn't want to come along?"

" She...unlike me. Has taken more after her father...sadly." Stella looked down towards her teacup, guilt pulling in her stomach, a headache still present from last night with...

_No no!_

She can't think of that right now. She wasn't going to. She couldn't. Stella hated Imp's she was supposed to. All they did was cheat steal and lie to everyone and cause more of the overpopulation issue in Hell to occur! They were pests who caused problems only! And she didn't like what happened last night either!

...Did she hate it?

_Right! She did hate it._

" Blah, Stolas." Queen Natasha hissed, picking up her own teacup and drinking it quietly." I can't believe us for choosing him for our daughter. I thought that powerful bastard was at least smart enough to not pick some sweaty, pervy looking Imp over my Stellaluna!" Her fist hit the table.

" Mother please.." Stella said," Even when we first were married, we didn't love each other. It wasn't loving. I only went along with this engagement for the benefits of the Goetia name. But," she sighed, looking away." I suppose you are right." She didn't want to fight once seeing her parent's face." Imps are pests. And pest needs to be treated."

" You are correct Stella." King Apollo grinned sharply as he stood." Imp's and other lower powered creatures are the reason Angel's see Hell as such a disgusting filled cesspool of disgusting creatures. And it needs to be fixed. And if Stolas won't do it, with his powers, then we'll take those powers into our own hands."

* * *

" How in the seven deadly sins did you survive?! Actually, no-HOW DID YOU EVEN SLEEP WITH HER?! A Goetic demon like her!? A classist, noble, Goetic demoness like her, whose family is known for own IMP's! You were able to SLEEP WITH HER?!" Tilla shook Barbie Wire fastly as she was having a manic episode about hearing her sister's recent partner in bed with her.

" I DON'T KNOW." Barbie Wire massaged her temples as her sister's worrying was giving her a nagging headache." Look she was in some disguise or something when I first met her. She was going to get robbed by some creep I couldn't let that fucking happen, I just flirted with her after giving back her shit, but she went to thank me! I'm sorry I'm so damn irresistible." Barbie Wire teased.

" Barbie, this is serious. If she remembers what happened you could really be in trouble! Goetic demons don't fuck around, especially Goetia demons." Tilla admits.

" But, if she did," She holds up the letter, pulling it from between her breasts to show Tilla," Why'd she leave a letter apologizing and saying we could do it again if I wanted!?" Tilla stared, reading over it as she was shocked Stella Goetia wrote this to her sister after sleeping in bed with her. With how she wrote it, she expected she must have been hungover and been drinking with Barbie. Barbie had really been drinking a lot more lately.

" Alright.." She sighed, clutching the appear, giving it back to her." I don't know what this means, but if she didn't kill you already or send her guards after you, maybe it just one a one-time thing!" Tilla said," Hopefully! Maybe just stay away from," She cupped her Barbie Wire's cheeks," that type of stuff for a while. We still have a performance tonight."

" Yeah yeah.." She looked away, laughing nervously with a smile," One-time thing." Pocketing the letter.

" Barbie." Tilla said," You better not."

" I won't," Barbie Wire drew out, smiling softly as she grabbed a few throwing knives to practice more.

" Barbie Wire. Don't you dare try, please?" Tilla called her out." Barbie nooooo." Tilla sounded like a disappointed mother.

" Barbie Wire yes~" Barbie teased back, tossing a knife into a dartboard.

* * *

Stolas packs his bags quietly as a few Imp workers take them to the limousine, surprised to see Stolas jump and working wildly after being in bed for so long. He looked much better now that Blitzo really was helping him out now.

Leaning against the car was Blitzo, smoking a cigarette quietly, watching smoke float up into the air. The green flame flickering as Stolas fixed his sunglasses over his eyes. He hadn't left the manor in a while and the sky practically burnt his already red eyes.

" Ready to go?" Blitzo asked, looking up towards Stolas as he nodded quietly, holding something close to his chest as he sucked in a deep breath as he took Stolas's hand." You're gonna be okay right?" Stolas nodded to him again, leaning against the limo seat as he shakily let his breath go. He felt exhausted as they left the manor. It felt like a huge weight off his shoulders came off. Blitzo watched the bird demon lean against him. Blitzo felt his heart pound as Stolas leaned against him, leaning softly into his horns." You're so damn exhausted. Did you actually sleep the last few weeks?"

Stolas gave a sheepish smile causing Blitzo to groan and shake his head in disappointment. Blitzo groaned, pulling him forward so that he would be laying against him, almost using him as a pillow." Nap." He points, not keeping eye contact with Stolas." You can actually get some rest at my place. We can't fuck though. The walls are too thin. Looney would kill us. And the landlord would too." He muttered, feeling Stolas nestle against him.

" Thank you, Blitzy... It's a shame we can't be so close to each other, but it's worth it if I get my daughter back." Stolas whispered his thank to him, quietly. Blitzo didn't say anything after that. He just subconsciously ran his claws through Stolas's feathers.

" Welcome.." He whispered.


	3. Circus Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella can't seem to talk with Octavia about what she has done, neither can Octavia as well
> 
> As Stella lets her thoughts go by, she spy's a circus in Hell and visits it, surprising Barbie Wire and her sister Tilla
> 
> And Blitzo brings Stolas to his home, ready to start a plan to get Octavia back to Stolas

At a young age, Stella learned that imps were creatures that just infested Hell like a plague. Plagues were meant to be cured and taken care of. She left that meeting with her parents with a stomach in knots and, still, bounding headache. As her parents left, she sighed holding her drink of sparkling water. She sipped silently, going down the hall to Octavia's room.

Inside, the bird teen was texting silently till there was a knock.

" Octavia sweetie? May we have a talk please?" Her mother said as she groaned quietly, hiding her phone from under her pillow.

" Not know..." She groaned through her pillow she held to her chest as she peeked at the texts.

" You haven't left your room in...days," She expressed," Please?"

" _Mom."_ Octavia's voice came out sternly, almost sounding to Stella like a disappointed mother." I'm..." She sighed, letting her words come out of her mouth, sounding almost like a mutter," I'm not in the mood." Octavia stated, looking out the window to see her grandparents, King Apollo and Queen Natasha, leaving the family, summer home.

" Fine," Stella said." Be that way." She whispered, hiding it under her breath as she felt guilty of the words that came out of her. She leaves, walking towards her room. She locks the door from behind and opens her liquor cabinet before downing a few mouthfuls. Her heels clicked against the floor as she waltzed out onto the balcony, drinking quietly with a shaky sigh. Tears began to burn in her eyes. She looked towards the city before her with a shaky, stifled glare. Her eyes fell onto the Imp city a bit away from her, till fireworks shot into the air. Advertising off what looked like a circus. Bright red, white, and black fireworks.

_Red, white, and black._

Oh, those colors. Those beautiful colors made her eyes sparkle. Her talons held tightly down the bottle watching the sky light up in bright colors, the faint sound of music played through the air too she noted. A circus? Stella looked towards the lights. It would get her out of the house, get this off her mind. As well, maybe an opportunity to see them again.

Only in secret though, only. She couldn't let this get out, the public would eat her alive, her parents would be so disappointed she was in bed, shacking up with an Imp, like her husband. She groaned, massaging her temples as she felt like such a hypocrite for that now, but it felt so amazing. A sharp would light in her chest just remember the night before. A hazy, drunk, memory of one of the best intimate moments she has ever had with someone. Stolas, her husband, was a good shack, but something in her chest just burned last night after that exciting event.

She needed it again.

Stella finished off her bottle before telling a few guards she was going out tonight. She had an objective once again, to have a goodnight tonight.

* * *

The limousines parked outside an apartment building that looked very ran down and old. Blitzo opened up the rear door as the red sky had darkened to a black mixed maroon sky. The pentagram glowed through the night.

" This is where you live?" Stolas aksed, holding back a yawn as he rubbed the exhaustion from his eyes.

" What? Yeah, I know it's a mess here, but ya know." Blitzo watched as down the street as a flame sprung from a garbage can.

" No, no," Stolas shook his head," I've realized I had never seen the outside of your building or your street." He admits, rubbing his hand through his feathers." I always had just summoned a portal into your home. I'm just a bit amused." He chuckled. Blitzo looked up at him and smiled with a chuckle, scratching at the back of his horns. His cheeks began to dust with a soft blush. His heart always bounded with Stolas. A spark almost.

" Whatever. Ain't nothing special." He said, watching one of Stolas Imp servant give him his suitcases and materials he would need before bowing and leaving with the limousine. He walked towards the side of the building, leading the way as Stolas followed a bit confused about why they didn't go to the front of the building." My landlord fcking hates my guts right now." He pulled out the fire escape." Ladies first~" He teased before Stolas scoffed with a smile.

" Thank you, Blitzy!~" Stolas hooted, gripping the railing and walking towards Blitzo floor, who quickly squashed by him and got to a large, dust-covered window from all the dirt and grime of Imp City. He cracked it open with his claws and pushed it up.

" There we go," Blitzo slid in, peeking into the darkly lit apartment, covered in horse posters and was pretty messy." Sorry, I was in a rush." He kicked a few blankets out of the way and gasped, cupping his cheeks," Rootbeer, Cheesecake, and Ducky fell off my couch too. Damn it!" He walked over, picking up a large brown and cream-colored pony, a yellow and brown horse with red polka-dots, and a bright yellow horse stuffed animal from the floor before placing them back onto the sofa," Sorry babies! Didn't mean to rush."

" Oh, Blitzy. Your stuffed animals are quite adorable." Stolas cooed, kneeling down to see them all.

" If you like them, I got a few more around here. They end up all around." He peeks under the couch, showing Stolas a few before picking them up and kissing them." Bleh. Hairballs." He gagged," I need to clean these guys. Their name is puffball and snow cake." He showed off a few more stuffed animals before Loona, who was in sleep attire peeked into the hallway.

" Oh, gross. Are you two fucking out here on the couch?! You know people sit on that" Her eyes narrowed.

" No worry Looney!" Blitzo said. He was sitting on the couch, in his own pajamas that were black and red shorts with a large gray shirt on." I'm showing off my stuff."

" You're horses, you mean?" She raised a brow as Stolas waved hello to her, wearing a very intrigued nightwear design.

" Yes." He nodded. Loona groaned.

" Don't make a fucking mess." She muttered, leaving back into her room for the night.

" She's probably just a bit and I didn't tuck her in tonight cause you're here." He said.

" You tuck her in every night?" Stolas asked, a bit quiet.

" Usually! Unless I get locked out of my house or go bug Moxxie and Millie." He taps his cheek," Or I end up going to your place a lot of the time." Blitzo admitted.

" I'm sorry if I am annoying g here," Stolas apologized to Blitzo," I really don't want to be seen as an annoyance here...I just want to see Octavia again." Stolas muttered, looking towards the ground. Blitzo saw his eyes darken from its bright red to a sad crimson color. He carried so much for his little Starfire and to see how depressed and miserable she was, really messed him up. It really hurt Blitzo to see him like this, so sad that he couldn't even get up for days. Almost sickly looking from how he let himself go and not caring anymore. He placed a hand on Stolas's shoulder.

" Hey. We're gonna get your kid back. I mean it." Blitzo told him. Stolas looked down towards the tiny Imp as tears began to prickle in his eyes. He sniffed as it caused tears to fall down his cheeks.

" Thank you...thank you, Blitzy.." He thanked, letting his tears fall as he cried. Blitzo wrapped his arm around Stolas's side, pulling him into his arms." Thank you..."

* * *

Stella entered a brightly dressed circus tent. With her disguise, she was able to get right through the crowd with no looks towards her before she walked through towards the main ring of the circus. As she had walked by, cramped in the back of the tent was a picture, advertizing 'The Amazing Imp Siblings'.

Stella, disguised, took her seat, a bit more in the back as most of the crowd was filled with children and their parents, mainly Imps. Or creeps, possible. Stella guessed. As the circus tent darkened, with the stage lights turning off, they flashed brightly as from the top of the building, a roop slung through the air. Swinging along through the air. It was almost graceful as Stella watched whoever they were, soar through the air. A few children cheered and clapped at the amazing effect. Once landing on a pillar and pulling against the swing, another flew down, a bit flashier this time, almost with a very cocky behavior to their performance. They swung around to the other side of the building and held onto another large pillar. They nodded back towards each other before swing off the sizes and meeting in the middle with a burst of light from the ceiling, causing the crowd to cheer.

Stella only stared, however, seeing right before her performing in the air now was the Imp woman from the bar, Barbie Wire.

She watched through the whole thing, holding her breath many times as she would watch many impossible things be defeated by Barbie and her partner from above, many feet suspended in the air. She felt her body relax before springing to her feet, uploading loudly in amazement of the wonderful show. SHe'd never expect herself to even be saying something like that, Heaven she wouldn't expect herself to ever be caught alive in a circus either.

The crowd has mainly dispersed, leaving to enjoy the rest of the circus, she would guess. But her brain was focused on something else as the two Imp clowns left the performance ring after the show had ended.

" I can't believe I'm doing this..." She muttered to herself, leaning against some wood on the inside of the tent before going off to the backrooms of the circus. Summoning a flower in her hands, glowing bright red.

* * *

" That's enough money right?" Barbie Wire pulled off her skirt, tossing it onto her vanity stool, and unsecured the cap on her horn wax. Tilla counted quietly, thumbing at the green printed paper, covered in the Deady Prince of Greeds face, Mammon." Enough to keep this going for a while." Tilla opened a safe from under her own vanity. She placed it inside before she stared at a picture on the inside of it. She sighed picking it up. It was very old now with a ten-year-old her with her small twin siblings. Only three at the age. Little Barbie and tiny Blitzo.

Always a few inches smaller than his big, twin sister Barbie.

" Whatcha looking at?" Barbie Wire, cleaning up her horns. Causing them to shine from the circus lights that glowed around their mirrors and the backrooms.

" Nothing," Tilla said, dropping it back into the chest and locking it up, till a knock was against the door.

" Hey, if it's kids I'll be there in a minute! Unless it's groupies, I only do that at ten!... And only if your girls!" Barbie Wire called, grabbing a tight, black tank top and skirt too with it. Tilla groaned, rubbing her temples as Barbie winked at her, snapping and giving her finger guns." You said we needed to get other jobs!"

" I meant into the circus..." Tilla blushed, embarrassedly.

Barbie Wire snickered, sticking her tongue out before she unlocked the door, and to her surprise saw Stella Goetia, in her disguised form their events last night, standing before her. She practically went pale to see the blinding beauty stand in her doorway once more.

" Barbie? Who's here?" A worried old sister asked, only to stop in staring at the large bird demon standing before the two Imp."...Please don't tell me.."

" Y-Yeah," Barbie Wire nodded, with a nervous swallow." That's her alright."

" Damnit..." Tilla hissed, before bowing in respect of the Goetic, Noble demoness.

" You again? Couldn't get enough of me?~- _OW_!" Barbie Wire finally said as she couldn't take the silence for long-only for Tilla to poke her in the head." What?!" She blushed to see Tilla glare at her like an angry mother." I flirt when I'm nervous!"

" No," Stella shook her head, a bit embarrassed by the scene," I saw your performance tonight and I," Her eyes finally met Tilla," Wait does she-"

" Yes." Barbie Wire nodded." I can't keep secrets from my sister! She's like mom! Only harder to keep secrets from." Barbie Wire admitted," But focusing on the main thing, you came to see me?~" She teased, grinning at that fact. Loving the site of Stella's gorgeous white, black-tipped feathers bursting upwards.

" That is _NOT_ why I came here! At all!" Stella huffed, looking away, annoyedly." I just wanted to see what you did, when your not _busy,"_ She narrowed her gaze onto the Imp," Party with riffraff, as others would say." Stella sighed, feathers falling flat against her side." But, I'll admit...It was very...exhilarating to watch you soar through the air like that. Very entertaining, I'll admit." Stella smiled, before offering a hand to Barbie Wire. She opened it to reveal a beautiful, glowing rose.

" Hot damn..." She picked it up, looking over the beautiful flower." You really go all out for a girl." She tucked it against the side of her horn, which stuck perfectly out against her head." But if you really wanna see entertainment, you should have seen me in my glory days." Barbie Wire purred, leaning against the wall," Me, Tilla, and my little brother Blitzo was amazing." She laughed.

Stella's eyes burst open, widely. Hearing that name spill from Barbie's mouth.

" _Wait, did you just say_ -"

Before Stella couldn't get the words out of her mouth, a robotic voice broke through the tent, darkening it with drowned out shades of green and purple.

_" Open up, I-I-IMPS!"_ The robotic voiced laughed maniacally, glitching and spatting as they did. A more demonic type of circus music filled the air." _We're A-A-Are! Looking for the BITCH named, **Blitz-o**."_


	4. Pity Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robo Fizz drops by the circus of Barbie and Tilla while Blitzo comes to the realization of how he feels about Stolas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That new episode huh? I keep watching it over and over again I love it!
> 
> But apparently, I found something that really makes this fic not work, apparently during the office seen when Loona's talking about her humansona basically, You can see the picture of Blitzo that normally has Tilla and Barbie on it, only have Barbie now so :') take that as you will friends But this won't stop this fic from happening!! >:)

Tucking against the walls of the darkened carnival tent, the three could hear the gears of something screech and glitch out.

" Fucking christ," Barbie Wire hissed, not realizing her arm was pushed up against Stella's dress. The poor woman looked freaked out at this mysterious figure that had entered the tent of the duo Imp performers." Till's," Barbie hissed over to her sister," Who the fuck is this? Can you see?" She asked, watching as her older sister who was crammed between one of the dressers and circus supplies. She pokes her head, moving a part of the tent up towards the middle of the ring. She jumps back, immediately dropping it once she saw them.

" It's that giant sex toy from the Lust ring!" She hollered back, quietly." Did you fuck him and he's pissed or something?"

" You'd sell out for someone like... _that_?" Stella raised a brow, trying to step back from the claustrophobic situation she was stuck in now with the two.

" I have standards. I don't fuck oversized toys that make you cum." Barbie Wire argued. She quickly squished against Stella's dress before she looked up towards her, flashing a big smirk." Maybe I can use this..." She looked around for one of her weapons. Only to wince once she realized they were on her vanity." Look, I'm taking a break for it and defending my fucking home. You better change, Princess~" Barbie flirted," Don't want anything to seem suspicious of an Avian Noble with some Imp's."

Stella was about to protest the idea of changing once more into someone else, but what choice did she have. Barbie was right. She couldn't risk getting caught now, especially if this mystery demon was someone she possibly has heard of and has a bit of power in all seven rings of Hell.

" Fine...And don't call me Princess, you Ruffin." Stella spat, annoyed by everything. This wasn't how she wanted to spend an evening.

" I'll take what I can get." Barbie Wire smiled, eyeing her vanity across the way. The steps got closer as she slid under the table, pushing up against it as a jingling got closer. Bright green and red lights were now glowing at the end of the hallway. She quickly covered her mouth as Tilla motioned her to do so and duck away from whoever this was. Before Tilla and her sister, the two watched as Stella's disguised changed away into a rather tall, slim looking Imp. Covered in more black and white, then red. With the added touches of feathers and pink eyes. Barbie would have stared for longer if it wasn't for the fact that standing right in front of her table was the striped legs of none other than the Robotic Fizzarolli.

" _I know you're h-h-Here! **Imp's** ," _The robotic demon laughed demonically, head flipping and spinning around as he did. Barbie Wire saw her vanity had a knife still left out from her throwing practice. She could use it to defend herself at the moment. She pushed her hand down to tell the two to keep crouching and hiding before she was on the move again.

The Imp was so close to a victory, so close to grabbing her knife and slashing in those long legs. Wanting to see him bleed oil for coming into her home she's been at since she was a tiny baby. Until, the demon laughed wickedly, glitching out. Unknowingly, his arm was beginning to stretch up into the air.

" _I-I just wanna have a chat about you're **brother~** " _Barbie Wire's eyes widened in fear before snagging onto her leg, Robo Fizz gripped onto her. Her ear-piercing scream was heard as he pulled her from out of her hiding post and over his head, slamming her into a wall a fair bit away from them.

" BARBIE!"

Tilla leaped her feet as her motherly instincts took over, ready to fight tooth and nail for her sibling's safety. She grabbed a large mallet scattered to the floor before she charged the demon, only to be surprised that Stella was actually following her. She was surprised a woman like her would be doing this, in fact being caught dead in a place like this. She heard the awful stories of Goetic demons like this treating Imps like them. She's always had a prejudice. That's why she was so worried when her sister came home and told her she slept with one of them.

She was very surprised to see her at her side.

Once the two 'Imps' got a look at the demon, it was a confirmation that it was in fact the famous demon himself, The Robotic Fizzarolli inside of the circus tent.

" _Well well **well!** Look what I got her!_" He laughed manically, twisting and stretching his limbs out towards them. Tilla slammed the slim weapon into his hand keeping him back from them. Stella didn't really know how to fight. She wasn't taught that. It wasn't ladylike, as her mother would put.

She had to stay back for her safety.

Barbie Wire, from behind, eyes adjusted to her new surroundings before she shook her before staring up at the giant robot in front of her now. She quickly slid off to the side, trying to grab something to defend herself against Robo Fizz.

" What do you want?" Tilla interrogated, holding up the mallet in defense. Before turning on her heels to see Barbie Wire slid in holding a large throwing knife. The tip glowed brightly from how sharp it was.

" _And how the fuck do you know our brother?!"_ Barbie points the weapon towards Fizzarolli. The demon only burst into laughter, before he leaped forward spinning around rapidly and racing towards them. Barbie quickly shoved the two out of the way and over to the other side.

" _N-NO him?!_ " He laughed manically," _He worked-d for **me.** " _Robo Fizz belted, his arm stretching wildly out to once again hit Barbie Wire into the wall of the tent. She cussed loudly as the world was spinning in circles around her. She knelt to the side seeing a large gash running up her arm from impact. She winces and kneels down. Tilla dives at the robot, taking large powerful swings at him. But she was no match for the robot's power, quickly getting around her weapon and pulling it from her hands. He only laughed, glitching and sparking, till a knife plunged into the back of his head. Barbie Wire kicked her feet, trying to get some footing to pull her knife out.

" _W-Where are YOU going?! Little I-I-Imp!?"_ Robo Fizz's head began to spin out of control, causing the knife to dislodge and Barbie to slam into Tilla. Not realizing Stella had decided to put an end to this degrading fight, by herself." _Y-You know?! I could **u-Use** two new Imp's in my show, since your little **SHIT** brother **L-LEFt!** " _His foot sunk deeper into the two of them as they were under the mercy of him now.

" How the fuck do you know he's our brother?!" Barbie protested, kicking and crawling at his boots to get freed.

" _He set Loo Loo Land on F-fire_."

Tilla looked toward Barbie as they both realized he wasn't lying.

" Yeah. That sounds like him."

" _G-Good!"_ Robo Fizz clapped with an insane, wide looking smile." _I'll be taking you two n-Now! Oh~"_ He gave out a glitchy coo," _M-Mammon will be SO happy!"_ His large, twisty arms wrapped around the two girls like a rope, ready to leave with what he came to retrieve, till there was a loud holler.

" _You! You scoundrel!"_ Stella hissed loudly as the robot's head snapped around like an owl. Their eyes widened as their head spun with confusion.

" _W-What?! Stella Goetia-HRCK!"_ With a sickening twist, creak, and pull, The robotic Fizzarolli's body burst with an explosion of pink magic, causing the robot's body to break down and crash to the floor, freeing Tilla and Barbie Wire.

" Holy shit..." Barbie stared at the gruesome scene before her. Watching Fizz's blood cover the sandy floor of the circus tent." That was fucking amazing! Never seen a noble actually fight before, I'll admit."

" Thank you really.." Tilla turned to face Stella only to see the woman step back, eyes wide with fear.

" I...I have to go." Stella's hands began to glow bright pink.

" Wait!"

She disappeared into the night with a huff of pink magic residue, Barbie and Tilla stared as the magic dissipated into the air.

" I didn't even get to spend some actual time with her..." Barbie groaned, falling to her knees with a tired expression from the fight they had just had." There's a lot of broken shit in here now." She admits.

" I know," Tilla pushed her hair back, helping Barbie Wire back up to her feet." We're going to have to pay for it all..." Tilla sighed worriedly.

" Do we have enough?"

" Yes, we do. I'll just have to open up the chest." Tilla admitted, pushing the robot's dead carcass out of the way, taking Barbie Wire to bed for the night.

" So much for rehab lessons." Barbie groaned, rubbing her face.

" Don't worry, I'll just...get another job. We'll figure it out. Just go to bed tonight. I'll figure it out." She admits. Tilla walks her to the back rooms where the two would sleep during the night. But she couldn't get over what that robot said. Blitzo went and worked at Loo Loo Land? After everything? That heartless, cold, establishment. No wonder he went back and set that place on fire, it probably ruined him.

Tilla wrapped her baby sister up in a soft blanket, before running her hands over Barbie's suit covered horns.

" Do you think Blitzo would come back?" Barbie Wire asked quietly. Tilla looked towards her sister. Ever since Blitzo left, Barbie wasn't the same. She was always used to being with her twin. It was always Barbie and Blitzo. Blitzo and Barbie. Barbie did this, Blitzo did that. B + B. That was it. Tilla only could sigh. Blitzo seemed pretty serious about making his own in Hell. He didn't seem to want to go back to his past if Loo Loo Land's destruction says anything.

" I don't know..."

* * *

Stella appeared inside the summer home, a spoken look over her face as she made her way down the hall, where a few of her guards were.

" Your majesty-!"

" Please." She said sternly," Leave me alone..." Her guards didn't say anything more. The door slammed shut and locked as she fell onto her bed.

She was related to that freak?! Compared to him, she was amazing. Barbie had such an attitude about her that couldn't compare to that Brutus raunchy freak that Stolas slept with. Who just announces to someone that they slept with their husband?!

She growled, throwing her pillow against the wall with a fiery rage, singing the wall a bit from the harsh throw. How do you just go back to sleeping with someone once you learned their sibling ruined your own marriage? It was arranged, yes. It was loveless, yes. But still, compared to that scum of Hell, she had a reputation. And he ruined it now that everyone knows Stolas kissed him.

She stood up, going over to the old looking phone sitting against the table near her bed, she rang up her parents as one of their Imp servants picked up the hone giving it to her mother.

" Mom...I'm ready for your plan."

Queen Natasha smiled wickedly," Oh dear~ I'm glad you're coming along nicely with this plan. We'll be returning to the summer home tomorrow. See you soon dear~"

* * *

Blitzo's eyes shot open as he panted softly. He had no idea when he had fallen asleep, all that he knew was that he was lying sprawled out against Stolas's chest while the bird hooted quietly, snoring away through the night. His head was pounding from the abrupt and painful wake-up. He needed a beer to drawn in away. Blitzo slowly slipped off the couch before sneaking into the kitchen.

That dream was so vivid in his mind. He hasn't had it in so long. Why now? Was it cause he was helping Stolas get his daughter back? Getting his family back triggered something for him? It made sense saying it that way, as he sipped long and hard on the beer. It burned his throat as it went down. He shook his head as the pain grew and worsened. Blitzo slowly went back over to the couch, placing the can down before dropping against Stolas's side.

He didn't want to tell anyone about his pst. It was hard even thinking about it. He really missed his sisters a lot. It felt good at the time, but now it left him with a giant hole in his heart. He gripped the can again before getting up, deciding he needed to check on everyone before getting back to bed. He creaked open the door, smiling softly as his daughter, Loona slept away the night. He sighed quietly and went back to the couch, texting Moxxie and Millie a funny picture of a horse. If they replied, that was worrying, and, if they didn't that, was worrying.

He was just putting himself in a lot of panics tonight, wasn't he?

Once back on the couch, he felt an arm wrap around his midsection. He looked back to see Stolas, who was still sleeping quietly. Hooting as he snored along. Seeming that he had missed the Imp against his chest.

" I can't believe, out of all the hot sexy, famous people I've dated. Fizz, Verosika, probably a lot of other people I can't remember...I can't believe you're the idiot I fell for..." He stared at Stolas as they slept against his side." Why do I have to feel this way..." He groaned, staring at him as his body fought the urge to fall asleep. His hands pressed Stolas's cheeks as he just wanted to gaze at him till his body gave up.


	5. Hey Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella wonders if going along with her parent's plan is wise and Blitzo finds out something very interesting

" I'm so glad, Stella, that you decided to agree with our plans going forward." Queen Natasha sipped at her bubbling drink of alcohol. She placed it back against the table before she fixed her rather fancy looking hat, with extravagant feathers on it. Stella, who nodded quietly to her mother, looked rather poured at this whole talk. She was only doing this for revenge. It felt icky doing it, but she couldn't handle it anymore.

" Yes..." She stressed," Thank you, mother."

" Now," Queen Natasha stood before her, shooing off the guards and waiting service out for a moment." This is rather important. As you know, Hell's population has been bombing quite a lot nowadays." She walked towards the large glass windows.

" I...yes?" Stella asked, a bit confused. Though, it could be because her fingers were rather distracted at etching away on her napkin, stained with the ring from her teacup.

" Smart girl." She grinned, staring over the land." I and a few other nobles have noticed this quite lot lately. Sources soon will be ruining out. We need to be staying at the top." Natasha smirked. Stella looked up in confusion, the lead of her pencil, pressing into the napkin a bit harder.

" What are you implying, mother?" Stella's eyes narrowed as the queen never noticed the sudden change in eye contact. Rather paying attention to all of Hell from the window of the family summer home.

" You could say, a staged _death_ of sorts. You could say." She retrieved her cup once more, bringing it to her beak for the queen to sip at as Stella's eyes widened at her mother's words." Many demons in Hell are tired of this system we've been stuck in since the dark ages." She stomped her heel," You and your father agree with it, as well as other nobles. Certain demons in Hell are able to change their whole identity, such a useful skill. A skill we could use to trick all of Hell into finally fighting against our oppressors, The Angels."

It sounded like a solid plan to Stella. The Extermination was an awful horrid thing everyone dealt with thanks to being in Hell, but something didn't sit right with Stella, especially the way her mother had explained it to her.

" But, mother? What does the population have to do...with..." Stella didn't finish her words as it soon became clear to her. She pushed away from the table with her hands and stood up as her mother turned to her and smiled, pressing a hand against her cheek.

" All in due time, Stella dearest. I need to be leaving now. Such plan needs to be put into motion immediately you know." Queen Natasha stated, making Stella worried." I'll see you soon, my dove." As the queen left the room, Stella's stomach tightened with knots. Was this the best option to pick, to let her emotions of one little Imp affect her to decide with what her parent's ideas were? To rid of parts of Hell, just to get petty revenge against beings more powerful than everyone in Hell? Saying it now, made her sound really mad.

Crazy for thinking something like this would work.

She just hoped things would just go back to normal. Stella returned to the table, dropping her head into her hands as the doors opened.

" Your majesty." One of her guards bawled before her.

" Quartz.." She answered back," What is it?" She questioned, head still in her hands.

" You're personal phone was going off while you spoke with your mother." Stella perked up at this news." We didn't answer for you, Madam, but it seems urgent." They handed off the cellular device before exiting. Leaving Stella alone once more. She didn't know who would be texting her. Most of her 'friends', well more of business partners would call or half tea party with her. Not text her.

Her eyes widened, causing her feathers to puff out with the excitement of seeing her fling from a few days ago, name light up on her phone, seeing as she must have messaged her from the letter she left.

" _Hey. U alright there, princess? You left kinda out of nowhere. Tilla said to text you. She worries a lot. Idk what else to say so text me. Soon."_

Silently, Stella giggled back at the text message she was sent by Barbie. She just didn't understand how she was related to such a man like him.

" _Hello. Yes, I am quite fine. I just remembered I had things to do that night. Your show was spectacular. Both shows, I'll admit. When you were fighting off the rapscallion looking demon. If I may, I must apologize for assuming a view things about you that night, I was just worried is all. But I would like to...speak to you again once more. If that is alright with you, Signed Stella Goetia."_

* * *

" And this is I.M.P!" Blitzo grinned, pushing open the office door smirking widely.

" You know, I've already seen your building before," Stolas reminded.

" A guy can't show off his work, or what?" Blitzo eyed him before turning back to his employees." Since you've already been here," Blitzo said with a bit annoyed voice," You know my employs then."

" Hello, your majesty!" Millie waved, placing a rather large crossbow onto the front desk.

" Please, we've been through enough for you Imp's to call me Stolas," The prince shook his talons," No need for formalities anyways."

" Did you get what I said to get yesterday?" Blitzo questioned, looking over the desk where Moxxie stood, who stepped back quickly with an annoyed expression.

" Of course, unlike you, I actually remembered to retrieve the weapons from the storage room. And not the ones that cause the most destruction. We aren't going to cause a scene, I hope." Moxxie said as Blitzo huffed, picking up his favorite guns. Running a claw over the red flames that coated the sides.

" It was one time, you baby dick haver." Blitzo spat, sticking his tongue out," I'm not as brain dead as you when it comes to killing. I can kill anything! LOONIE! PICTURE!" As if on cue, from the couch where Loona was laying on, texting away at her phone, she holds up a picture, and Blitzo fires into it till it was nothing. Loona dusted her hand off before returning to her phone. Blitzo blew the smoke from his gun, smirking almost seductively at the scene he had caused.

" Isn't that a picture of the robot from Loo Loo Land?" Moxxie pointed.

" I have anger issues. This is how I deal." Blitzo drops his gun down on the desk." Back to the main focus, we know that bitch of a, gonna be, ex-wife took ya, kid, somewhere. If we could just find out where though-" Blitzo scratched at his chin before Loona holds up her phone.

" Summoners reef." She held up her phone.

" How?!" Stolas & Blitzo both said, a bit in shock at how Loona found the location so quickly.

" You two are idiots, I have her number. I just texted her to turn on her location and I found it." She showed off the location on her map.

" Okay new plan, now that we know where they are just need a picture of the lace from above, figure out where all that security shit is so we ain't seen, I don't need more royals up my ass. Literally and figuratively."

" Didn't need to have that image in our heads, sir," Moxxie said.

" You're jealous cause at least I'm the one pegging~" Moxxie blushed and hissed as Blitzo's tail ran against his cheek. He was cocky as ever till he faced Stolas who anyone could easily tell cheeks were bright red at Blitzo statement. Blitzo quickly turned, coughing into his hand to cover up his glowing cheeks." BACK TO THE PLAN!" He clapped," We'll figure out what the place looks like, security and whatever, then we make an attack!" He smirked.

" Rescue mission. I don't want anyone, the news, other nobles, demons, Lucifer. Anyone to know of this and what is happening. This event will have an effect on Via...I want it to be less terrible for her in any way possible." Stolas told them his words filled with worry for his dear daughter.

" Can do." Blitzo scribbled down a note," Guess we're using silencers and knives."

" Which we work amazingly with!" Millie grinned, wrapping an arm around her husband.

" We'll be sure to get your daughter back, your ma-" Moxxie corrected himself," I mean Stolas." The bird demon smiled down at the three Imp's, silently thanking them for their help.

"I and Via are in all your debts." Stolas smiled.

" Yeah yeah, come on we have to show you how we're Gunna do everything," Blitzo said, pulling Stolas off before Moxxie could protest anything, as they never did that with anyone who came in. Blitzo silently, really wanted to show off to Stolas. Just a bit. But he won't admit it. As Blitzo pushed open the door, from behind Loona turned on the office tv, a kinda tradition they did as they got ready to go off and kill someone, listening to some tunes or the tv while they got ready. However this time, On 666 news, an event had happened in the Imp district.

" _Shockingly_ ," On the tv, Katie Killjoy said sarcastically, _" It seemed another fight as happened in Imp city once again!"_ She grinned sharply as her neck snapped.

" Ugh, I hate this woman. She gives all Imp's such a bad name." Moxxie said, walking by as Loona rolled her eyes and turned up the volume, making what they were talking about reach Blitzo's ears.

" _It seemed like one of the of the entertainment business there, a circus,"_ Blitzo's eyes widened, hearing that." _Had been attacked, leaving a part of the unstable tent broken.''_

Blitzo left from Stolas's side and jumped towards the tv in shock," Bullshit! That thing is sturdy as fuck!"

" Woah, Loon laid up," What are you so mad about?"

" Blitzo? Are you alright?" Stolas turned back. Only to see Blitzo clutching the tv's sides as they all stared in shock at how freaked out Blitzo now was at the destruction of a circus. Moxxie side-eyed one of the large posters Blitzo had left on the walls of his past, most were him, Loona, some with himself and Millie. A few new ones like Stolas, but a few were about him and his sisters...in a circus.

" Sir?... Do you-" Blitzo quickly shushed him as Katie Killjoy continued.

" _Surprisingly though, the culprit was at the sight of damage, Hell's own franchise of sex toys, the Robotic Fizzarolli seemed to be the one who caused the damage here as their body was found broken and destroyed._ " Blitzo's eyes burned brightly with flames of pure rage in his eyes now that he knew who was fucking with his passed home.

" Wasn't that the same robot-" Stolas said, turning to Blitzo, only to see the Imp gone." Blitzy?!" He turned around to see the door open.

" He's going after him, isn't he?" Moxxie quickly said, holding his head a bit with shock.

" We can cut him off. I got a funny feeling this has to do with him, you, and ya daughter." Millie pointed to Stolas and picked up a large knife and gun for Moxxie.

" I'm coming too. That idiot's going to do something dumb. He's going to need help." Loona got up from her seat on the couch.

" Why would he be so mad at that clown?" Stolas questioned, very confused," It's a circus only."

" Maybe because," Moxxie pointed towards the posters on the wall," His sisters may be there."


	6. Old Figures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella and Barbie have a talk together at a restaurant while Blitzo goes back home to see a pleasant surprise.. well sort of you could say

Barbie Wire walked through the richer side of Imp city as she was told by Stella herself that she would like to speak to her at some coffee shop, in private. Barbie was now excited by these ideas as it could go two exciting ways for them that afternoon.

She pushed past some rich looking sinners in the city that day, growling sharply back at them when they flicked her off. She laughed as they ran from her until she stopped in front of a large restaurant.

" This the place?" She holds her phone up, seeing the address given to her by Stella before smirking and walking inside. She didn't see anyone inside, even though it looked like it was going to be a really busy day. Actually, the whole place was empty, other than large palace guards standing around a table in the back.

" Barbie Wire?" They questioned her.

" U-Uh," She pulled at her turtle neck that clung to her skin as she nervously began to sweat." Y-Yeah? Ya know what? Maybe I should go-"

" Wait!" She stopped and stared as Stella peeked from behind her guards. She was wearing a large black, puffy dress with pink accents to it and a large, overly fancy looking sunhat that dropped a bit over her face, but those sparkling pink eyes pierced Barbie's chest once she saw them." Sorry, I have to have them on me at all times for now on after..." She looked to the side," A few things happened to me?"

" Oh...damn...Um?" Barbie held up a claw before Stella shook it off.

" Please, if you don't mind..um Imp? Would you..join me?" She moved to the side as a plate of tea and crumpets awaited them in fancy glasses and fancy plates.

" Don't mind if I do." Barbie Wire then smirked, rubbing her claws together, and pulled herself up onto the towering chair. It was giant compared to her, but Stella was as well." And it's Barbie Wire~" She winked towards Stella, who sipped at her cup of tea. She picked up a scone with her claws and gave it a twirl." Ya know that~ But I wanna know," She took a bite out of the pastry," Why ya left so suddenly after that lousy sex toy came into our place? Ya know him or what?"

Stella's eyes widened before she coughed harshly on the tea that was lodged into her throat from the surprising words Barbie said to her.

" Dear Lucifer himself! No! No way in Hevan would I even dare be seen with such a... _things_ like that over-marketed toy you just," She scoffed at the idea, tossing her arms up in annoyance," Flirt and scandalously sleep with whenever you feel like!" She huffed, taking a long sip from her cup." Sorry, I just..ugh," She massaged her temple," That thing just brought back a few memories for me..." She muttered, talons pressed into the cup's handle.

" No no," Barbie Wire chuckled, scratching at the back of her head," I like them feisty." She bounced her shoulders.

Stella hummed once more," But that's why I asked you to come out here and to talk with me. Theirs a reason why I was at that bar that night..that I.." She coughed, feeling her feathers flutter and puff up with embarrassment. She huffed, blushing against and ruffled her feathers, trying to get them under control as her emotions were very clear, especially to Barbie who just smirked.

" Oh I know," Barbie Wire teased as she grabbed a jam-filled cookie and licked at the hole covered with sweet jam, playing at it while Stella only scoffed and looked away again, hiding her reddened cheeks and fluffing feathers with her cup.

" Yes! Sweet Lucifer, do you have to be so.. _crude_ about it?!" Stella lamented.

" Well, you weren't speaking up, so I had to finish it," She laughed, eating the cookie," As you finished me off, huh?~ Though, I don't think you were complaining about it either?" She winked back at her, pointing a claw. Watching Stella growl more and more flustered by the second at the intrusive thoughts of that night. She was going to die if she had to look back at her guard's faces now. Many knowing her stances on Imp's and lesser demons was very high and filled with prejudice and hate. But that night was something special, something she hasn't felt in years. A spark you could say. Pushing her against the soft bedding of the bars backrooms where people would shack up. So many probably did so many things in that room, yet Stella probably topped them all that night.

Like how she topped Barbie.

" _Yes._ "She grits out before pushing some loose feathers back," I meant." She stressed," Because..."She realized this would be the first time she really talked about what happened between her and Stolas. No one really understood the concept of royals' love lives, even her parents didn't." I was thereafter weeks of being copied up in my parents, one of many, summer homes in the greed ring." Stella admitted," Because my husband and I...never really were in love. We were forced into marriage, we may have liked each other before, but after being forced and rushed into 'love' and to have a child as well," She held her head," It was too much. The love was gone. I guess...I realized it when I saw him kiss-"

" Kiss my brother, huh?" Stella stared at Barbie, shocked at the words she had spoken to her.

" How did you?-"

" Do you think I'm dumb? Imp's education systems may be fucked but it's not _that_ bad."Barbie Wire laughed," But I saw a few things about it while in Rehab." She explained, sipping her cup." Bleh. I'm not used to tea." She chuckled," Uhhh, I remember seeing it on the tv, something about your hubby being with an Imp. I was impressed first, till I saw who it was...To be honest, I was shocked he was ya know. Alive."

" Why would you be shocked? I mean, I probably would have killed him if I got the chance when right in front of my collies, he announced he just _fucked my husband! How do you respond to that?!_ " Barbie laughed, throwing her head back.

" Oh that sounds like him," She snickered, shaking her head." I meant like, the city ain't safe. I didn't expect him to get far. Hell, I and my sister didn't I got into a bunch of shit and got into a helluva lot of trouble. So I had to go to rehab. I had a lot of anger towards him, till I realized that he was still alive, made me think a lot.." She looked back at Stella. Those gorgeous eyes looked back at her before she looked away quickly." Ahhh, sorry. I'm rambling. Probably doesn't even make any sense. I just knew it was him, though a bit surprised he was with a noble. I knew that was dangerous, but I was never big on politics." She shrugged off.

" No no, I understand...I believe. Things like that are...hard. To deal with." Stella admits, she cleared her throat before going on." But I was...pissed when I saw them at the festival in the wrath ring. I don't know. It sounds extremely stupid to say it allowed now, but I felt angry from what I saw. Everything was put on the line from him kissing him! Yet he still did it!" Barbie Wire rolled her eyes at what Stella said.

" But you're out here with me? And I'm an Imp" She pointed to herself.

" But you are different!"

" Why? Cause you actually like my company? Barbie questioned, watching Stella's mouth stay agape for a few moments, letting her mind wrap around what she said. She was right somewhat. She did treat most of her staff a bit badly, most of them were men, however, but most of her personal guards were women. She soon began to realize she favored them quite a bit." I'm just saying toots. Maybe take so time and look at your insides. I know ya parents said imps are lowest of low," Stella opened her mouth," I know who your parents are. I don't like politics, but I know a bit. But start thinking for yourself. Ya got a brain, use it. I'll be here if ya need me, or ya know some relief." She teased.

" I see the similarities now between you two..." Stella groans, rubbing her temple before sighing," I suppose...I should investigate that part of myself..and my family." She looked off to the side, feeling the guiltiness of agreeing to whatever plans her mother had instore.

'' Well, ya have my number if you ever want to ya know." As Barbie Wire prepared to jump off the tall chair," I'll be around-" A hand looped around her claws.

" Actually," The Imp looked back a bit in shock to see Stella pressing her fingers against her," i-If you won't mind...U-Um..." Her feathers began to puff out with embarrassment again as her cheeks glowed with a dark blush, causing her eyes to glow the same.

" Ohhhhh~" Barbie grinned, eyes lowering seductively back at her," I see whatcha mean, princess. Sure~"

* * *

Through the streets of Hell, Blitzo sprinted through them. He kept running and running, he needed to get to that damn circus, and fast. He didn't know however that the team from I.M.P and Stolas were following after him. He couldn't take it anymore, his past was coming to bite him in the ass and now it's happening once more. He growled harshly, slipping by a few Imps. He saw the caution tape around the area and quickly slipped by it before anyone could see him. Blitzo pants got harsher as his past was coming back to him.

" Hello?! Barbie? Tilla!?" He called into the dark and dingy looking circus tent, nobody seemed to be inside. He panted, looking around worriedly. He jumped back at the sight of a Robo Fizz corpse laying on the ground still like a crime scene. The black bloody, oil still drippy from the kill as wires cooked most of it onto the broken metal now. He wanted to gag at the sight o it. He kept looking around for any signs if anyone was there still. He felt a lump growing in his throat as he kept looking. His face felt hot and irritated from it all. He snuck into the back, remembering that where they would sleep at night. He almost fell to his feet once he saw two large vanities where a few pictures were tapped up, while other circus items scattered the floor.

" Dad?" Blitzo stopped in his tracks as he didn't want to turn around. He didn't want to face everyone now. Especially like this.

" Blitzo...Please. What is this place?" He could hear Stolas asked as he stepped closer to one of the vanity's pressing his claws over a picture before pulling it off. He and Barbie were the only scene in this picture. Tilla was only six years old. Stolas knew what Moxxie had said to him, but he needed to hear it from Blitzo.

" This was my home..." Blitzo admitted, a bit quieter than he used to be." well, used to be." He showed off," This used to be our rooms...I think. I don't know how much actually changed here. I left when..." Blitzo suddenly stopped, realizing what he was going to spill," Uhhhh, when I was..ya know. I wanted to do stuff. Yeah." He quickly lied, grabbing the picture, staring down at it.

" Seriously? You left to do what?" Moxxie said, unsure of Blitzo and what he was saying.

" Nothing Moxxie, don't act like you never had a fucking rebellious phase, christ." He stuffed the picture away, missing Loona's expression change rather subtly when he said that. Guess they weren't so different now weren't they." It's not important, why the fuck did I even come. You should have stopped me. This is dumb, all of this is dumb everything is dumb." He said quickly, blowing everything off with a great voice that wavered.

"Boss? Are you alright?" Millie held her hand out as Blitzo tightened his hand around his jacket and the picture inside.

" Blitzo, please...I know theirs something you aren't telling us. You changed so drastically when this place came on your tv." Stolas started, stepping forward.

" We've seen your posters in your office, sir." Moxxie added," And whoever was standing next to you in them. Are they you're family? I guessed sisters-"

" _I fucking said it's none of your damn business. It's mine. Buzz off so we can just fucking leave this place already-_ " A gun clicked loudly from behind them as they all turned, weapons aimed back at the person. She was a really tall Imp, holding a handgun at the, who she saw, four strangers in her home.

" _Hands where I can see them. Now. Or I'll take care of you just like that robot out there. Now-"_

" Tilla..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheh I'm excited about the next chapter, think of making it a bit spicy in the beginning ;) for you know who and then just finish it with angst and eveyrthing


	7. I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella and Barbie have a fun time together, while Tilla embarrasses Blitzo in front of his on and off again crush, Stolas, his daughter, and his team, and finally, the rescue of Octavia occurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit spicy in the beginning but nothing else to warn! >;) Had fun writing this, especially jokes with Tilla being an embarrassing mom-type, Barbie being an actual bratty bottom, also look a Beetlejuice reference lol

Stella sent her guards off for the afternoon, telling them she would be rather 'busy' for a while. But till then they would keep watch. She left quickly after that, with Barbie pulling her along to some shitty motel close by. Using a disguise to get into the low rated motel, she quickly let the illusion go as her arms quickly wrapped around the tiny girl's frame and pulled her into a deep kiss while Barbie Wire did the same. Trying to pull her down to her own level, just to get a sweet taste of her.

Her tail hit the sheet over the bed before she pulled Stella down with her. Letting the Goetic noblewoman ravaged her neck while Barbie explored her mouth. It still was a bit weird, kissing someone with a beak. But, oh how addictive it was for her.

Barbie tossed her phone to the side table near the bed before her shirt came off and was flung onto the device. The imp laid back onto the bed, a pant already forming from the exhilarating feeling of the two in bed together, once more. The powerful woman up above her, pulled at the top of her dress, undoing the backside before letting it fall to her waist. She eyed the woman like a prize of meat. Her hands wrapped around her wrist and pushed them above her head, being careful of Barbie's horns on her head before she leaned down, kissing and tracing soft pecks on her skin. Which made Barbie Wire moan and squirm at the amazing feeling. Almost like a high to her. Barbie Wire's tail slowly curled up around Stella's long flowing tail.

"You're enjoying this too much...I know you are." Barbie managed to squeak out between the squirms and panted words that left her throat with each touch Stella gave her." To dominate an _Imp_ like me...Like all royals...Except so much worse~..." She muttered," You could get in trouble...but you like it, admit it, princess~" Barbie Wire managed to tease out before she dragged out a loud moan. Right into Stella's ear. The Goetic demonesses eyes glowed brightly with a predator like look to them before she moved quickly.

" W-Wha?-" Barbie peeped quickly as her arms were held above her head ruffly again, this tie she wasn't able to move them around so much, thanks to Stella's powerful hold on her.

" _You little Imp are only a mere plaything for me. A damn toy you could say, or what would you peasants say hm?~"_ She cattily dragged her claw around the loop of Barbie's sensitive horns, making her purr loudly at the aggravatingly enjoyable touch she was given by such a powerful woman." _A damn 'sex toy'. A plaything just too small for such a woman like myself."_ She bragged on and on, almost like she was casting a spell over the girl with the sheer aroma of pheromones coming off her." _Is that what you wanted to hear, Imp."_ She popped the 'P' out on the word as stars were practically swirling in Barbie's eyes as she was drunk on Stella and her attitude now.

"...I didn't know I had a degrading kink until you, toots... Call me that again and I'll let you do whatever you want to me..." She could only say back as Stella's arms were tightly around her. The white, feathery bust bushed against her own chest.

" _Is that a promise? Because I'd loved to kiss you until I lose my breath_..." She whispered to her before leaning into a rough, yet passionate kiss.

* * *

Inside of the circus tent stood the team of Imp, and Prince Stolas standing before a large Imp woman, who was holding a gun to them in protection. Till, coming from inside the group, appeared Blitzo. The Imp was star struct to see the girl standing before him. His big sister. The girl that practically raised him like his mother would if the poor woman didn't pass away so soon.

" What are you... _you're here!_ You're really here..." Tilla said in shock, staring back at Blitzo in utter shock.

" Couldn't stay away for long-" Tilla cut him off rather quickly as she sprinted forward and took her tiny brother into her arms, holding him close to her with a shake almost to herself as a few tears began to escape her eyes now that her baby brother was in her arms once more once again. Blitzo didn't know what to do, all he could do was stare for a moment, feeling his big sister cry in his arms before wrapping tightly around her.

* * *

After a few moments, once Tilla had calmed down enough, she took them to somewhere they could be more comfortable to sit. Blitzo explained to Tilla who everyone was and who she was to them. She was rather surprised about what business Blitzo had started, even quieter though on who he got the book from to do such a thing. She hoped this wouldn't affect Barbie and her relationship.

" So you're our boss's older sister?" Millie asked Tilla, who nodded quietly holding a cup with tea inside of it.

" Yep." She chuckled," I raised him by myself." She admits, side-eyeing the Imp while his tongue flicked back and forth as he stared at his cup of coffee. He was impatiently waiting for it to cool down enough for him to down half of it in one gulp." You look like a lizard." She teased with a slight nudge.

" Tilla, don't embarrass me..." He whined.

" You raised them? I'm sorry if this comes out rude." Moxxie quickly apologized, trying not to drop his cup.

" No, you're alright. Our mother passed away a few days after having Blitzo and Barbie, his twin, and since it's only a 'Girls job' I really took care of these two knuckleheads." Tilla wrapped a loving arm around Blitzo. To everyone's surprise, she was able to get away with pronouncing his name with an 'O' instead of his yelling and saying it was silent.

" Yeahhhh," Blitzo laughed and shook his head," That sounds like dad..a lot." He smiled and huffed.

" Is he?" The two Imp's nodded together, Blitzo went back to sipping his drink.

" Dad died when I was fifteen and they were twelve. So I was left in charge of all of this, and you two." She nudged Blitzo once again as he nudged her back." Now tell me about you and yourself. What has been up to before you came here? I'm guessing you saw the news and the dead corpse, which you in trouble for Mr." She points a finger at Blitzo.

" What the fuck have I done now?" Blitzo complained.

" I heard from that freaky entertainer that you set Loo Loo Land on fire?" Tilla raised a brow.

" No, I didn't!"

" Yes, you did sir!"

" Shut up Moxxie! The hell, ya want me in trouble?!" Blitzo hollered," That damn blabbering mouth robot. Can't believe that fucking cheap ass clown talked shit about me.."

" Don't worry, Barbie took care of him quickly..." Tilla lied, hiding her guilty face in her cup of tea, sipping at it as she didn't want to tell them who else was there for them.

" So you have a twin as well?" Stolas asked, smiling towards Blitzo, rather interested in his colorful family.

" It's nothing really," Blitzo huffed.

" Why haven't I ever met them before?" Loona asked.

" Because Barbie ended up in the shitter and rehab. I didn't want to deal with that." Blitzo admits," I just wanted to make sure my twin was okay, I mean she is my baby sister-" Tilla snorts.

" She's older."

" By fifteen damn minutes." Blitzo groaned.

" But she has gotten better over the years. Really. She still goes to therapy lessons too and such." She told him, placing her cup down," you should maybe talk to her soon. She's um...not here at the moment."

" The fuck? Where the hell is she?"

" Um...Out?" Tilla laughed nervously," On a date? I think..."

" What?!" Blitzo jumped to his feet,'' With who? Who's the bastard with my sister?!"

" Don't call them a bastard. That's rude, Blitzo. She's just having some fun for the afternoon, it's not like we expecting anyone here." Tilla smiled," If she comes by again, I'll talk with her about it and actually set up a time...if you'd like to talk with her."

" I'll think about it.." Blitzo groaned, looking towards Loona who looked a bit interested by the idea. To be honest, Blitzo probably knew Loona and she would really get along really quickly. He didn't want to admit it, but a lot of Loona's traits and personality reminded him of his twin sister's attitude most of the time.

" But, you haven't told me about your two's relationship?" Tilla smiled, teasingly a bit towards Blitzo and Stolas. The Imp's cheeks brightened a lot as did Stolas, causing his feathers to ruffle too.

" What?!" Blitzo turned to her," The hell- How did?!" He questioned back and forth as she snickered.

" You two were on talk shows, after talk show, practically social media stars! Even the news couldn't stop talking about it for a week about you two kissing at the Harvest Festival! And you think I wouldn't find out?" She grinned, leaning on her knees a little, childishly." Sooooo, how did you two meet? I know you gave him your book, but how did that adorable kiss happen?" She cooed motherly.

" Tilla pleaseeee...Lucifer, strike me down..." Blitzo groaned, covering his face.

" Well, he and I for a while now have gotten..." Stolas pushed a few loose feathers back," Rather close. We've spent a while together, going out, shopping with our daughters..." He tapped quietly at his cup," Others things..." He blushed more as Blitzo sunk deeper into the couch, trying to hide away from the embarrassment. He gave a harsh glare towards Moxxie and Millie, who he could hear snickering at them. This was so embarrassing. He wanted it to end as soon as it could, and thankfully it was when Loona's phone began to go off. His daughter eyed the text messages she got before her eyes widened.

" Uhhhh...We got a problem.."

" WHAT?!" Blitzo jumped to his feet," WHAT IS IT?!"

" Octavia's trying to leave the manor," Loona said. Her face becoming worried at this." She's trying to give us an easier time to get her, but that place is crawling with god knows what out there."

" What?!" Stolas was immediately at Loona's side, trying to see what his daughter was doing.

" Summoners reef may be seen as beautiful to many, but it's one of the more deadly places in the Greed ring." Millie realized and got to her feet.

" Excuse me? His daughter is there?! Why is his daughter at Summoners reef?!" Tilla exclaimed, a bit in shock at such a carrying father, he seemed like, Stolas. Would do a thing to his daughter? This big dopey idiot? No way.

" Long story short, sis. His bird bitch wife, sorry it's true," He pulls out his pistol, painted in messy flames," Didn't like us smooching up at that festival. She backed her shit, took their kid, and left him in a highschool depressive state for two weeks until we got some actual plan, but guess that's changing real quick! That place is crawling with fucking knows what. All I know is that got big ass sandworms that'll eat her up real quick!" Blitzo loaded his gun as Stolas swallowed sickly, feeling his feathers drench in a cold sweat at the idea of his daughter being harmed.

" She...what?" Tilla stared in shock.

" Sorry, but we gotta cut this real quick Tills, uh, talk to you soon? Great to see you two aren't dead though!" He pointed to her before already seeing Loona hold up the Grimoire for Stolas to open a portal up for them all to leave with to go after Octavia.

" Blitzo wait!" She threw her arm towards him only to watch as the ground erupted in a blink of red light, and they were all gone. Teleported to the Summoners reef in the land of Greed. Tilla bit her lip nervously. Stella, Barbie's newest fling, did something like that to her own kid? She knew divorces were really hard, Heaven's bad parents were hard and she knows a thing or two about that. This can't be good for Octavia or anyone involved. But it felt wrong from hiding this from Blitzo and hiding this from Barbie. How is the evening going to tell the two?!

' Hey! You two are dating both nobles of the Goetia family, who are very public figures in Hell's political system, and those who really don't like each other right now! But hey! You two don't really like each other either right now! That's something in common! By the way, should I add that this ex took their kid to a really dangerous place?!'

Oh yeah, that'll go great. Maybe they'll both bleed out before causing too much damage on each other.

" Lucifer..." She grabbed her phone, nipping at her lip," _Why did both of you have to go for rich, noble assholes with family issues..._ " She whispered, annoyedly, and pressed onto Barbie's icon before she tried calling her." Come on come on Barbs...Ugh!" The phone and on and on left hanging on the line." Pick up! This is the most important thing right now!"

* * *

From the motel, Barbie was sprawled out over the mattress, now messy with covers, sheets, and feathers all over it. She moaned quite loudly as she gripped fistfuls off the bedding and pillows while Stella' leaned over her. Having her way with her. She gasped loudly, thrusting upwards as her tongue hung loosely from her jaw. She looked like she was on cloud nine.

" _Ohhh fuck yes Stella! YES!"_ She hollered and hit the side table, causing the phone to fall to the floor as it kept ringing.

" _OH THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING TO ME RIGHT NOW!''_

* * *

Tilla groaned loudly seeing her sister hadn't picked up but let the call go to voice mail. She hung up with a huff of annoyance before dropping to the couch. She was worried sick for so many people now. She just hoped her brother and his team were going to be okay. She hoped they would make sure their daughter was alright. Though, speaking of his daughter, she was rather surprised to find out she was an aunt to a Hellhound that Blitzo had adopted. She found that so adorable... He seemed like he'd make a great dad. He has kept her alive for that long, I guess he would be. Even though he adopted her at seventeen. She was still proud of him.

She was also proud of her brother for finding someone that actually loves him. The way he was acting, she caught on rather quickly he valued attention and family, because of his past. She was apart of it and felt ashamed. Tilla was glad people were there for him now, but she planned on being there in the future for him. He needed all the help to get to be honest. And she and Barbie needed to get to work on their Auntie points!

" Wait...If he and...the prince get together... _Would Princess Octavia be my niece?!"_

* * *

Octavia's boats stuck into the ground of the large sandhills. She tried getting as far away from the manor as possible, for now. Until she could actually confront her mother. She loved her so much, but with everything happening right now, and more constant visits from her grandparents, who she particularly didn't like for many reasons, she couldn't handle it. She panted as it was terribly hard to get over the sandy dunes without getting spotted by any guards. Nobody seemed to notice yet. they will soon though.

" Gotta call Loona...They'll be here soon." The bird demon quickly tapped away at her phone, getting to Loona's contact before a rumble began to shake the ground around her." What the-?!" A screech breached through the air a few miles away from her as a large, striped looking worm busted through the hillsides and shot back into the ground once more. Getting closer and closer towards her with its agonizing screech." SWEET CHRIST WHAT IS THAT?!" She shouted as she ran, trying to find somewhere to hide without being noticed. She slid down the side of the hill, fearing her impending doom as she heard the serpent closing in. The ground rumbled as she dove forward, missing the explosion of the Hell worm, bursting from below. Its large jaw opened up like a fly trap. Hissing and screeching down at her. She holds her hands up in defense as she couldn't do much magic compared to her father.

Her parents are going to be upset to find out she was eaten alive by some terrible creature. As it shot down to eat her up, it screeched loudly as a loud explosion went off. It withered and screeched with pain as its skin was painted with bright red flames. She looked up and gasped seeing her father, as the rest of I.M.P. was standing before her.

" Dad!" She got to her feet and sprinted right into his arms, holding onto him tightly. Happy that she was back into his arms again.

" There there Via, I got you...I got you..." Stolas held her close to him, rubbing her back quietly as she clung to him tightly. Feeling her tears begin to build up as his own were." I missed you so much..." He apologized," I'm sorry we took so long..." He whispered, petting through her feathery hair.

" Sorry to cut this reunion short, but we got bigger problems now," Blitzo said, holding his gun, ready to fire. Stola turned back, holding Octavia close to him as the giant sandworm shook and withered in pain as it rose into the air. Hissing and screeching at the group with a fire in the hunger Hell creatures eyes now.


	8. What About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I.M.P successfully saves Octavia while Stella takes her life into her own hands while Queen Natasha and King Apollo have plans for Blitzo and Stolas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day guys!! Decided to gift you this lovely chapter for Valentine's day this year I decided to post it now at night ( twelve something now) cause tomorrow I will be busy and won't be able to post it so yaaaay!! You get it now! 
> 
> Also if you can tell I've been updating tags for this story just a bit nothing much -w-

The Sandworm let out an ear-piercing screech before diving down at them, ready to eat them alive. The group scattered as it dove into the ground, ready to pop out once more to get a meal from below like some demonic tremor. Shots went off from weapons from I.M.P, trying to get some damage onto the creature just enough so that they could make a break for it and not have the creature go after them. Stolas did his best to help, but he also was trying his best to keep his daughter safe in the stressful moment. He tried using his magic to take shots towards the beast, but it was too quick for any attacks to land on it, as well as turning the creature to stone. He couldn't get the creature to look at him for long enough in the face. As Blitzo aimed his gun towards the creature's face, trying to blind it, or hit it, hell anything t this point would be amazing. He saw it quickly change where it was going and dive into the ground.

" Where is it going now?!" He heard Moxxie shot as the ground began to rumble deep below them. In an instant, right before Stolas and Octavia, the sandworm busted from the ground, ready to eat them alive, thanks to its speed. Blitzo threw himself towards them, shoving them out of the way right as the beast crashed down into the earth, taking the Imp with him.

" _BOSS!"_

" _BLITZO!_ "

" **_DAD!_** _"_

* * *

Barbie Wire groaned awake as she was laying on top of a feathery, white chest. Her eyes looked up towards the gorgeous Goetic demonesses sleeping before her. She's really been one of the most beautiful people she's been with and for a short time she was with a damn pop star. She was so enthroned with Stella she didn't hear her phone continuously beeping till Stella began to groan awake.

" Hey sunshine~" She teased the owl lady, who only groaned in annoyance and rolled over. Taking her with her." Ack!" She huffed in annoyance, feeling feathers poke her back that had fallen off Stella while they were going at it.

" What is that retched beeping noise...?" She heard Stella say before it hit her like a train.

" Ah shit. It's probably my phone." Barbie said, pulling herself from Stella's arms and moving towards the bed's floor and picking up her phone." My sister needs me...Oh shit, I'm probably in trouble for something. But hey this was fun at least. We should do it again." She chuckled, seeing Stella lay up and stretch her back out from behind.

" It was, wasn't it?" Stella hummed before reaching over to grab her own special phone. Only to jump in surprise," Oh no..."

" Oh no's are bad, right?"

" My parents are coming over once more today. _And I'm here!_ " She jumped from the bed, almost tripping on the back around her leg. She kicked it off, trying to pull on her outfit once more and calling her guards to escort her home.

" Oh, that's bad." Barbie realizes, grabbing her bra and pulling it on." Well hey, this is the perfect time for you to use what I told you. Live your own life and shit. Tell them you ain't gonna follow them if they're just racist, classist assholes." She clipped the garment onto herself before watching Stella slip back into her black dress with pink accents on it.

" I don't know. My parents are... _difficult_. It's the reason why I'm the way I am.." She huffed, fixing her feathers up the best she could.

" Hey, parents real assholes. My old man was a bastard too, but ya gotta always tried." She pulled on her." It's not like anything bad will happen. They don't even know we've been fucking." Barbie tugged her boots on as Stell looked at the floor. It was true, they had no idea what's been up to since the Harvest Festival. Knowing them, probably they were plotting to boil Stolas alive. Was it better for them not to know? She was so confused...

" You may be right." She sighed," We're only just doing this because it's...thrilling? I should say." Stella stated, fixing herself up.

" I'll take that as a compliment." Barbie Wire finished up, turning around to see Stella done with herself as well." Well, I'll see you around again. Maybe sooner too if it means getting that degraded by a noblewoman again." Stella flustered hearing Barbie's flirt.

" Yes. I...I suppose I'll call you once more, or you may call me if you'd like to do something like...this again. I'll be seeing you soon..." She smirked." _Imp._ "Barbie purred, hearing the playful annoyance in her voice." But, it might be a while till then. This whole...thing is getting harder and harder to do, especially now that my guards have to be absolutely quiet about this." She pointed towards her chest and Barbie's." You happen to be one of the only...Imp's I really give a damn about. Excuse my language." Barbie snickered.

" I love when you rich people curse." She chuckled again." You should do it more, but I get it. rich fucks are assholes, not to be rude but I'm right. So I'll stay out of ya way till then, even if it's painful to do so, princess~" She ragged out dramatically, wrapping her hands around her large ram horns." Maybe you should sneak out again, come to my show again and I'll teach you how to swing on my hoops." She teased the goetic demon and stood up," I guess I'll see you around? oh yeah. They like an owl-themed limo outside. That's probably really obvious so I'm gonna-" Barbie clicked opened a window and jumped out.

" What in the?!" Stella shot up from her seat, running over to the window, only to sigh in content seeing Barbie had used the motel's fire escape to land on in the alleyway. She laughed quietly, waving to Barbie as the Imp gave her a wave in goodbye before leaving. Stella sighed once more, leaning on the window seal." Oh to the damned prince Asmodeus...what am I going to do?"

* * *

From the ground once more, it shook violently as the sandworm creature was trying to make its way through Hell's land from below. Trying to get through so it could spring another successful attack on the group above it. Above, they were left standing in shock at what just happened, in an instant Blitzo had pushed Stolas and his daughter out of the way right before the worm had instantly eaten him alive when it crashed back into the ground.

Loona just stared in disbelief. Her father, a guy who she practical thought was invincible from thanks to all he's been through, she just saw was whisked away like he was nothing. Millie and Moxxie were in dismay, seeing their both who was seen only a greedy, manipulative asshole, now just gave his life for a man and his daughter, who he claimed he didn't care for. And poor Stolas, a man who's been trying for so long to let this broken Imp into his heart, trying to show him that he didn't just love him for a good fucking, but loved him for what he stood for and how he was everything Stolas envied. Was gone now.

Swallowed up by one of Hell's awful creatures it had created. He slowly let go of his shaking daughter, promising everything will be okay. She would have protested if she didn't see the pain in her father's eyes. She covered her mouth as she felt like this was all her fault. Because she couldn't handle being at that house anymore.

She was the cause of that Imp dying. An Imp who had a family, an Imp who had a daughter, an Imp who her father loved so much. She covered her face feeling Stolas use his magic to cause the ground to shake harshly with each of his steps to get the creature to come after him. With each step, it got worse and worse, thunder and thunder. Rumble after the shake, until the sickening beat burst from the sandy dunes below him.

His eyes glaring harshly at the creature till a red aura surrounded him. He shot up towards the beast with his hands beginning to ignite with a red flame. The sandworm aimed to eat Stolas now that he was right before the worm. But right as it aimed to snatch him up, a lump began moving around its throat. The beast hissed and withered painfully. Shaking and hissing before a knife shot out from its neck and sliced the head clean off. Red blood spread all over the sandy hills, covering Stolas while in the air and painting the land around the dead worms corpse with red. The decapitated body hit the floor and crawling out from the disgusting corpse was a sticky, blood and gut covered, Blitzo. He looked like he was either drugged up on the best stuff in hell or has been through double Hell now.

" Welllll," He laughed wetly, coughing up junk of sandworm he had got inside his mouth which coated his teeth like toothpaste," That was fun." He smiled, which showed off he had in fact lost a tooth during his whole escape. He clumsily got out of the carcass before he fell right into Stolas's arms, who immediately sprinted towards him to hold him tightly in his arms.

" Don't you _ever_ scare us like that again!" Stolas hooted, feeling tears began to form in his eyes as he squished Blitzo tightly in his arms with a disgusting squishing noise thanks to him being covered in guts.

" How? How are you alive?!" Moxxie was astounded as many reports in Hell were heard of sinners, demons, and hell borns alike not being able to escape the Greed rings worms of death.

" It was incredible! Were just so happy you're alive and okay!" Millie shouted, wrapping tightly around Stolas's back and Blitzo side with Moxxie.

" Thanks-Oof!" Blitzo huffed, feeling from behind someone tightly holding him. He has a bloody mouth smile and looked up to see his daughter holding him tightly from behind. She was absolutely terrified that she had almost lost her dad. Blitzo just smiled tiredly back towards her, though he was a bit startled to see Octavia at his side as well. Even though they haven't had many interactions together, she must really care for her dad to be this upset about him getting eaten. The tender moment had to be cut short as coming from over the sandy hills of the Summoners Reef was one of the limos of Queen Natasha and King Apollo; Stella's parents who probably would be too happy to see Stolas right now with the same Imp he kissed and his family.

" _We have to go now_ ," Stolas said, picking up Blitzo.

" Wha? Where we going-" Blitzo gasped feeling Stolas pick him up quickly. he was still out of it from the attack of the sandworm. He didn't know what was going on at this point and all this movement was really messing with his head like a drug setting into his system.

" What's wrong? Is there another one?" Millie said, holding her gun out.

" _No no, nothing like that. We just need to leave now,_ " Stolas quickly said, holding his daughter's hand." Hold on tightly to me. We just need to leave before we are seen." Before the limo could pull up anywhere near them, or anyone could saying anything they disappeared with a burst of red light.

* * *

Stella had arrived at the estate only an hour later after her parents had arrived in the garden for tea and an afternoon with their daughter, though they were disturbed to find out what had happened before they came.

" I'm so sorry I am late, mother and father. I was out before I was informed of your arrival here. I'm terribly sorry." She apologized over and over again towards her parents while they sat at the table inside the garden.

" Oh dear," King Apollo told his daughter," You don't have to worry about that. I know my daughter is very very busy." He smirked as he stayed in his chair.

" But we have more...worrying news." Stella swallowed hard hearing what her mother said to her." Octavia is gone." Stella's eyes widened in fear at what she heard.

" _What..?_ " She was sick to her stomach, hearing what her parents had told her. The land around the summer manor wasn't the safest even being in the Solomon family estate in Greed ring on the

" We think we may know who took her." Queen Natasha stepped forward, eyes narrowing down at Stella as she revealed a small yellow tooth." _A_ certain _Imp tooth_." The queen held the evidence towards her daughter for her to see.

" As well as blood, guts and a decaying sandworm." King Apollo hissed while exclaimed, holding his cu in his talons before placing it down," Now that reminds me, which annoyance of ours has been.. _.engaging with the filthy lower class now?"_ He drew out with a smirk.

Everything Barbie had talked about with her while they had their last romp inside the motel room had gone dead in her head as she eyed the tooth in her mother's talons. It was that Imps wasn't it. Barbie's brother. The Imp that caused all of this. It was Blitzo's.

"...T-The Imp from the Harvest festival..." She muttered out. A mix of anger, fear, and sadness hit her all at once. She was pissed this Imp had possibly taken her child probably for Stolas, but she was saddened that she couldn't even fix her relationship with her daughter while she was here. What kind of mother was she. But the biggest fear that was coming to her as her parents showed her the scene of the crime was that, how would this affect everything now. Her life, her own love life, and Barbie's. All she knew was that she and her brother weren't on good terms, so guessed. But what happens when they find out...This couldn't be good. Nothing would be good if it came from this.

" Dreadful isn't it, dear? Our plan must continue on, faster than before. This Imp has now taken our granddaughter, Vialyn now~" Queen Natasha told her husband, dropping the tooth in his claws.

"Wait, where are you taking it?" Stella asked.

" Isn't it clear dear?" Natasha turned on her heels to face her daughter." An old friend of ours. They'll be sure to take care of this creature." She said as Apollo tossed the tooth into the air with a snicker.

" What? But you-"

" _What was that_ , _Stella_?" The queen snapped back towards her daughter, now her father's glare was on her. Both parents backing her to a wall almost not to say another word about this." That's what I thought. Young ladies don't speak out of turn you know. Now return to your room dear. You will be rather lonely now that Vialyn isn't here."

Stella didn't say another word before stomping off towards her room, leaving as quickly as she could and quiet as well before slamming the door shut and throwing herself on the bed. Finally letting a pitiful whine escape her throat and she began to sob. Tears left her eyes as it soaked her fancy pillows on her bed. She knew her relationship with Octavia wasn't the best right now, neither was her relationship with Stolas, but she didn't want this. She wanted to feel better, somehow. Maybe just some revenge like bad publicity. The public eye watching their every move like she always feared. But now, it was getting too out of hand, too controlling like her parents always would.

" It's not even her name..." Stella sniffled, wiping her face. She missed her little Octavia dearly now. She cursed her horrible attributes on confessing her feelings to her parents. They never let her do the same, she probably was unknowingly doing that to her baby as well, which caused more tears to pour out, till she heard her phone began to beep. She picked it up slowly and saw Barbie sending her a few quick messages. She didn't know how to respond. What should she say? ' You're brother may be in danger and his whole family as well cause oh my parents?'

Stella rolled over from on her bed and closed her eyes...She could fix this.

Stella lad up quickly and went to her closet to find a large suitcase. She began to pack her things up. She would go to Barbie in secret, she would tell her everything, she would get them to make up and try to d the same with her family. She needed to. Petty bygones are bygones at the moment if all of their lives could be in trouble thanks to her own family. She placed whatever she thought she would need inside of their before clicking it closed. She planned on fixing her mistakes the best she could.

" Please still work..." She opened her door, showing off a few spells she had written down a page. She always kept it in the room every time she returned to it for summer times with her family. She recited the spell quietly to herself as a hot pink portal and had cracked open from the ground before her. She took one look around the room before stepping through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I really like writing queen Natasha and King Apollo their evil asses and I like that 
> 
> but I can't wait for a family therapy session with this actual chaotic family(-that's probably a spoiler shhshsjakak) but who's happy Stella's deciding to go her own way and try stopping her parents 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and likes are always appreciated!! <33333


	9. The King And Queen's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzo has a surprising kiss with Stolas and Barbie finds out something surprising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back on schedule!! Sorry this was a bit late, but my school has just been... not great which is just greaaaaaat but you know these two girls make me happy *Hugs barbie and stella*

The door was cracked open, standing their bright glowing eyes saw Stella's room a messed and she was gone.

" _Natasha._ _You were right._ " King Apollo exclaimed," Seem's our daughter is hiding something from us. If leaving is a sign of this as well." King Apollo enforced as she had seemed to have left suddenly.

Queen Natasha hummed," Stolas and his ideals have been rubbing off on her... _disgusting_. That'll put a dent in our plans. And our daughter isn't helping the situation." She spat," Alert _our_ guards. I don't trust how loyal Stella's guards are." Queen Natasha left her husband's side as the king smirked silently, pulling his phone from his pocket and turning on his talons," Yes. Hello. I have a special assignment for you." He tosses the tooth in his hand," How do you feel about hunting... _Imp's_ down?" He was silent for a moment before smirking," Good. I always wanted leather Imp coats.''

* * *

Blitzo was on his back, against the uneven, old couch. His clothes had to be discarded at the moment to clean them, and the fact that they were beginning to stink wasn't helping his case of keeping them on. He wore an overly big rock band shirt Loona gave him, well more of threw at him, and his horse boxers. Stolas was glazing over his body with his soft fingers, checking at the damages he took by being inside the creature for so long. He didn't know if it was the adrenaline talking, making his blood pump and flow. To his cheeks and neither region. Or the apparent toxic breath of the sandworm that he breathed in, but Stolas was looking wonderful from his few.

He still was a bit gruffed up from the fight that had happened, rather focusing on making sure Blitzo would die in the apartment while everything was so tense right now. His eyes were like heavenly lights that Blitzo got to gaze at while Stolas used his magic to try healing him up. Specifically in his respiratory system. Once Stolas looked towards the Imp, he quickly looked away.

" Alright, you seem alright, Blitzy." Stolas shook his hand to the side, watching the red aura disappear." You'll need rest though. I better not see you up." He smirked, seeing Blitzo chuckle a bit.

" I'll try." He shrugged his shoulder." Wait, what about you kid-"

" Octavia is okay," Blitzo's eye widened once Stolas placed his hand onto his chest," She is in you're daughter's room with her. I can tell...she's shaken up by what happened and she needs her space." He sighed." But, you don't have to worry. Just rest.." he cooed, running his finger down Blitzo's chest." I asked your employees to make some herbal tea for you that should help you feel better and heal you up more. The herbs are from my own garden, of course. Maybe some other time, I'll show you my greenhouse...I think my plants will just adore you.." He smiled. Blitzo slowed softly, watching Stolas talk to him. Inside his chest, it felt like his heart was going to explode. Stolas was so close to him now." W-Well," Stolas blushed, clearing his throat," I'll get out of your horn now-"

"..Actually...Come here..."

" Huh?" Stolas's eyes widened as Blitzo's hands cupped Stolas's cheek, pulling him inches away from his face, only to stare back at the flushed cheeks and hazy eyes of Blitzo. The Imp moves closer to him, pressing his lip's into Stolas beak. Stolas's eyes widened at the act. Blitzo had never been the one to start affection, rather having Stolas do everything. Blitzo was never the first to kiss, so the fact that Blitzo was kissing him back practically put the bird in shock as his tail feathers fluffed up and shock it into the air. He didn't know what to do for a few moments as he was stunned a bit by Blitzo's advance, but soon his fingers were wrapping around the Imp's head, pulling him closer into his beak. He shivered, feeling the Imp fork-shaped tongue, flicker against him. But soon the two had to pull away, feeling light-headed from the lack of air they were getting.

"..H-Holy _shit_..." Blitzo said, finally getting his words out.

" You..." Stolas placed a hand to his beak and swallowed,"...You actually _kissed_ me." Stolas stared with amazement as Blitzo nodded slowly.

" Yeah..." Blitzo scratched at the back of his neck and looked away." Did you like it..?"

Stolas nodded silently. Blitzo swallowed harder now feeling his face burn brightly. As the two move in closer, wanting to continue their kiss again. Only to stop in shock once they saw they were being watched, by Blitzo's daughter Loona.

" Um...I'll just go back. Inside."

" L-Loonie, waiT!"

* * *

Barbie arrived at the carnival tent a few hours later after finally getting dropped off in Imp City and getting through the overpopulated town to her and her sister's home.

She snuck under the construction worker tape as they seemed to still be working at fixing the damages that robotic prick face caused." Tillie, I'm sorry I'm late. I got stuck in traffic on the train to the city. Is it something important you needed me for? Gotta talk about something?" The twin walked in, surprised to see Tilla sitting on the couch, holding her lukewarm cup of tea in her clawed hands." Tilla? You alright?"

" Um..." She muttered, pushing a lock of hair behind her horn to keep it back." Something happened." Barbie gave a worrying look." Blitzo...came by.." Barbie's eyes widened in shock. She wasn't expecting this. Her emotions were a bit stunned before conflicting. She was happy he was alive and actually showed up, but why now? Was it because he found out about what she's been doing with Stella and why did he even show up?! After all, that happened between him and this family. She didn't know what to think." He came by today because I think he was worried for us after what happened. He didn't stay for long, but apparently, he owns a company now. He has a daughter...and some...relationship..with Prince Stolas. I don't know what to think about it."

" I know what to think, their just friends with benefits Tills," She snapped," Nothing else. Why did you call me for that?"

" I don't think so, but I told you because he's you're brother." Tilla asserted.

" Who couldn't show up sooner." She huffed.

" Please.." Tilla placed a hand on her sister's shoulder." Just...think about this. Maybe we can...talk about this? I know what happened was bad. It was a bad way to go out with each other, but dad is gone now. It's just us and Blitzo. He's our brother, and he has his own family. He has a daughter now! Maybe we should think about...talking with him... some time." Tilla expressed to her sister. Barbie was a bit apprehensive about this idea. She and Blitzo haven't spoken since he left. And he didn't even visit her while in rehab, rather deciding to hook up with some skank from the same rehab. But he was her baby brother. She was his older sister, the twin that would kick anyone's ass for him and throw a punch for Blitzo. She was his best form, and he was her's. She didn't know what to do.

" Maybe...Tilla I don't know..." She sighed," We haven't said anything to each other in so long. This may just go to shit. He probably doesn't even want to see me."

" He may..." Barbie looked up seeing Tilla pressed a soft hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Through the streets, a disguised Stella runs through the streets of hell as a rather small, mostly white-colored Imp with pink and black on them. She kept looking around just in case she was being followed. She pulled out her phone and ducked into an alleyway as she heard a loud steam engine shoot through the air. She jumped before her eyes widened and got on. She only knew one thing about Imp City and this train from the Pentagram would take him there. There, she would be able to call Barbie Wire as soon as she got into the city and somewhere safe where she could speak to Barbie.

* * *

From the city, however, a figure stood on top of a building holding an owl-themed communicator." _Coming in on our targets from the King and Queen. That bastard jester told us what we need to know from Mammon_." They nodded as King Apollo's voice came through.

" Good. I want my son-in-law to see what can happen to Imps and Hellhounds when you give a damn about them." He spat," _I want their heads on a plate."_


	10. Mayday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbie goes out to try thinking about what Tilla had told her, but she seems to run into two kids who've snuck out 
> 
> Seems like the best idea is to help them get into her Ex's show, all while Stella's parent's assassins are closing in on not just her, but Stolas and Blitzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with these girls!! Guess what's coming next!! Another Loose Ends chapter cause I've finally finished the outline!!

Barbie left after her talk with Tilla. She needed some time to clear her head. Blitzo actually came to the circus, when she wasn't even there! Her brother she hasn't seen in years! And she missed it! It probably was the best choice too. The fight they had with their father was terrible, she'll admit it. But he didn't have to leave and cut contact with everyone. Maybe she and dad, but Tilla? Tilla was like other to the two of them, being as she passed away the night she had her and Blitzo.

Speaking of parental figures, Blitzo was a dad now? She would have never guessed it. She was shocked at first seeing him kissing Prince Stolas of the Goetia Noble family. Maybe they were dating now too?

That's really awkward. Especially, when they find out she is getting banged by Stolas's wife? Ex-wife? Ex-partner? now. And nobody knows it. Probably not even Stolas either. Nobody does. How was she going to explain that to Bitzo, if she ever even talks to him again? What if he doesn't want to talk with her either.

Barbie Wire sighed as she walked along the street of Imp City, letting her thoughts run their course. She walked by a lonely train station before eyeing the Imp City mall in the distance. She shrugged her shoulders as she did need something to do to get her mind off everything. She decided to spend what little of the day was left in the mall, doing whatever at the moment. As she walked away, something hit her.

" Wait don't they have a kid... _WAIT_ , would Blitzo have _TWO_ kids?" She wondered allowed, walking off. As from behind her while leaving the area, a train pulled up.

* * *

Loona quickly looked at her bedroom door, clicking her 'aesthetically pleasing' Voxtagram chains on her door, for added measure.

" Hey, so. I think I just saw you're dad and my-er...I mean Blitzo kissing each-" Once Loona had turned around, she saw that Octavia was still hiding behind the other side of her bed. Her hood pulled over her face, so nobody could see that the poor girl had begun to cry, silently._...-other."

She finished, slowly walking over to the other side of her bed. She scratched at the back of her neck with a nervous look." I, um,-" She moved to place a hand on her shoulder, before deciding against it. But she did slide down onto her butt and sit next to the weeping owlet. Loona looked awkwardly around as she quietly picked up Octavia's cries. She wiped quickly at her face, but the tears kept coming, and a few words.

" I wish my mom was here too..."

" _What_?" Loona's widened." Why would you want someone like _that_ here?! Not to be rude, but from what I've heard of her, she's kinda: A bitch." Loona pointed out, expressing what Blitzo has told her in conversations, though she didn't listen too much. But back then, she didn't just witness her dad, almost, dying on her.

" She wasn't always like that." Octavia hissed, almost lunging at Loona," Only when grandma and grandpa were..." She inforced," Or when other nobles were around...She feared rejection and needed other validation. For the longest time, I thought I did too..." She wrapped her arms tightly around her body." I wish she was here now..."

Loona was silent hearing Octavia's words about her mother. She would have never guest a rich, pompous asshole, like Stolas's wife would seek validation from others. It reminded her of a certain somebody quite a lot actually. She knew where she was coming from when a parental figure was like that. And what always made her happy when those thoughts hit her was to do something about it. With a huff, she got up and offered a hand to Octavia. When once she saw it, she gave a confused loo.

" The Imp City mall is just down the street." She pointed towards her window," A Stylish Occult is there too. That place always makes me feel better about...Ya know. Wanna join or what, feather face?" Instead of pushing her away and hiding, Octavia was silent for a few moments before taking her hand and following her out.

" We won't get into trouble right?"

" Nope. I have blackmail on them for smooching." Loona opened the window to the fire-escape. Octavia hummed in response.

" I didn't know you liked Stylish Occult too," Octavia said surprisedly.

" A lot of people don't know things about me."

* * *

The train pulled into the station at Imp City. Stella, who was still in her disguised, walked out into the busy city. She kept her head down low and tried getting through the crowds. She pulled out her secret before something caught her eyes. She dived behind a wall as Stella peeked out only to see hidden away on top of rooftops and buildings was one of her father's top assassins.

" Why is one of them here..." She winced worriedly, leaning harshly against the wall. Stella peeked out towards one of the assassins as they looked through the street. She needed to hurry, she was running out of time now, she needed to get to Barbie sooner than later. The sooner she gets to Barbie, she can explain the situation before everything hits the fan. The assassin walked across the roof, which gave Stella her chance to flee into the crowd and escape, heart, pounding in her chest as she sprinted off from the train station.

* * *

Barbie sulked through the opened mall, avoiding what looked like a robber in place before turning away down another hall. She didn't know what to do. Or even say for that matter. She hoped Blitzo would come back, but things were different now between him and his sisters. They'll be even worse when she finds out she's sleeping with Stella Goetia.

As Barbie turned the corner, she bumped into a rather large and overly muscular hellhound. She hissed at them, flaring her tail up in a defensive position," Move it dick-for-brains. Don't you got some skank to breed?" She spat.

" You're the one to talk, Imp." The bulky hellhound barked back at her, with his gang behind him, laughing at the threat they gave Barbie." Don't you have some job to get to? That's all you Imps are good for." They snapped while Barbie growled watching the gang walk away.

Barbie growled once more at them, baring her fangs before she bared her face between her face and hollered loudly. Letting her emotions flow through her and out in the form of muffled cursing and screaming. Once she finished, her stomach growled. When has she eaten anything today?" Fuccccckkkkkk." Her head dropped against her back before slugging off to the food court.

* * *

Once she got to the food court and got her food for free, flirting with the sweaty-looking nerd behind the desk and given the fake phone number, she sat down against a busted bench. She grabbed a few fries and ate them before something caught her eye. That same flee from before, the weird-looking Hellhound and their gang had shown up in the food court. She groaned, rather wanting to eat than deal with pissy teens. She grabbed her food before deciding to just call Stella for another fuck again. To see if she was up to it. She needs to loosen up, both mentally and physically. But instead, they went towards a table of two girls They looked older compared to them.

" Oh fucking come on..." She pockets her food and went towards them. She couldn't just leave some girls to get torched by shrimp-dicked hounds.

"-a, come on. Give me another chance, my skull girl-" The male was quickly shoved back, making Barbie smirk as she leaned against the wall to watch. She saw the girls were two gothic-looking teens, one a hellhound and the other an owl.

" Buzz off, Bones. I ain't your fucking girl anymore. And keep your paws where I can see them. You aren't touching, Octavia."

Octavia, Barbie thought. Why does that name ring a bell?

" _Oh, really."_ The hound spat, a clawed paw towards Loona, almost to attack her, till a tail whipped around his arm and slashed it open, thanks to how sharp Imp tails were." O-OW!" They winced, causing the two girls to look back in confusion.

" How many times do I gotta tell you, shit sniffers, to buzz off. Ain't no girl want any of you. Probably just festering with STDs." She twiddled her fingers at them, teasingly.

" Ha! Like I ever would-" Their leader was about to spit back at Barbie until one of his goons spoke up.

" Wait bro, don't you have syphilis-"

" FEEMUR! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH." They snapped," Whatever We're leaving anyway. You all aren't even cute, anyways." They sneered as Barbie gagged.

" Ew, that thought just made me tilt farther into loving woman than ever touching a man again in my life." Once they were out of sight, Barbie turned back to face the girls and smirking as she had just saved someone like a superhero.

" Why does she remind me of your dad?" Octavia whispered to her, pulling her hoodie over most of her face, and turned towards Loona to speak with her.

" I don't know." Loona shrugged," Um. Thanks? Bones and his 'Bone boys' always fucking bother me. Sorry, I got you into that." She looked to Octavia while Barbie Wire gave them a shrug.

" Ding ding ding. Just hit the 'Women are gods, and I'll never touch a man like that again.'" Barbie snickered at her joke." Well, I should get going, have something to do. Like your outfits though." Barbie waved off spinning on her heel before she saw a crowd growing inside the mall," Woah, the fuck is going on over there." The two girls peeked over the Imp's shoulders and to Loona's surprise, and embarrassment she saw going through the crowd was a familiar, tall, and dark gray Hellhound, Vortex. Making sure no unwanted figure came close to his boss and her gang of Succubus and Succubi's.

" Woah, holy fuck is that Verosika Mayday."

" Oh no..." Barbie & Loona winced trying to inch away from the scene. Loona, mainly going towards her bags of clothes and makeup she bot, trying to change and get it on since she looked horrible today, while Barbie was trying to be unseen by a horrible ex.

" Loona, you alright there?" Octavia asked. Barbie looked back to see the hound quickly trying to place on some new makeup as she already through on a very gorgeous outfit she got from Stylish Occult.

" _No_! Just let me- _oh_ _fucking_ Lucifer, shitty fuck, please don't let him come over here," Barbie jumped hearing that before turning back to face her.

" You like someone over there? Who is it?! Is it one of those guys? Or is it the hellhound in the front? Never seen that guy before, he must be new." Judging by Loona's reaction, she hit the ball right out of the ballpark. She won't admit it allowed but she kinda still had a tiny, teenie, small crush on Vortex. Even if he had a girlfriend.

" _Don't fucking say it out loud._ " Loona blushed in embarrassment, covering her face.

" You didn't say you had a crush on somebody!" Octavia shouted in a hushed tone so nobody could hear her, though nobody probably would, everyone was focused on the pop star sensation, Verosika Mayday. Barbie swallowed before sighing.

" Heyyyyy," She turned to them," You know, I have some time before I gotta go." She pointed out towards so exit," _Buuuuuuuuut_ , if you two want, I may be able to get you guys in. To see her. Perform."

Loona raised her head up from her hand in confusion, just like Octavia," Excuse me? How?"

" Ehhhh, I'll tell you later. You don't have to if you don't want to, I know I just went on some whole dark joke about not liking guys like those pricks, but ya seem head over heels for that guy." She bounced her shoulders," Wanna help you two out cause guys like that suck."

Octavia looked towards Loona," I mean...they don't have to know we did this."

" He would flip." Loona said, before grabbing her stuff with Octavia." Fine. No fucking funny business. Or I'll rip out your throat so nobody can hear you scream." Loona threatened her as Barbie laughed.

" Oh, I totally should use that! You got yourself a deal kids!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know Verosika never, probably, got with Barbie but that's the best way to get back at you're ex! Sleep with their sibling!!


End file.
